Alphabet Soup Series
by Erucchii
Summary: Twenty six (from A-Z), stand-alone one-shots about Magnus and Alec. Chapter 11: If there is one thing Magnus and Alec love more than sex, it is the kisses they shared. Chapters 1, 6, 7 & 11 warning: Mpreg, Lemons, Birth scene, Angst
1. A - Anniversary

**Title: **A - Anniversary  
**Series: **Alphabet Soup Series  
**A/N: **Sooo, obviously I am procrastinating. Anyways, this is the first of twenty-six one-shots about Alec and Magnus. This was supposed to be a fluffy, romantic fic. But while writing this, I was multitasking, reading Spock/Kirk M-rated fanfics at the same time, so yeah. However, unlike the hot, steamy Spirk fanfics, my lemon is bad lemon. I should probably be banned from writing anymore lemons in the futues *sigh dramatically*  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Mortal Instruments.

* * *

Magnus was in a happy mood when he entered his Brooklyn apartment. It was his and Alec's one-year anniversary, and he wanted to make it a special first anniversary for Alec. He had planned for them to go on a romantic, candlelight dinner, and then, maybe take a romantic walk by the river before returning home.

However, when he opened the door to his and Alec's room, he saw his boyfriend curled up on the bed, sleeping. He gently sat on his side of the bed. 'My darling Alexander,' he thought, as he brushed a hand over Alec's tousled raven hair, 'he must have been really tired.' Alec stirred slightly, but did not wake up. Magnus took in the sight of his boyfriend. The nineteen years old teen was wearing a casual, oversized black sweater, and wore black slacks instead of his usual jeans.

He placed his right hand gently on Alec's abdomen, while his other hand continued to caress Alec's hair. It wasn't obvious yet, but he could feel the slight bump on Alec's stomach. It had surprised them both when it happened. Lilith's Children were sterile, and they were both male, so it was biologically impossible. However, they were stories, _old stories_ from a few hundred years ago, about male pregnancies. They had also deduced that because of who Magnus father was, Magnus's power could sometimes be unpredictable, which contributed to the creation of new life within Alec.

"God, no one knows how much I love you," he muttered, as he leaned down to place a kiss on Alec's forehead. He decided the romantic dinner, and the walk could wait.

* * *

Alec's eyes fluttered open, and a yawn escaped his mouth as he rubbed his sleepy eyes. He sat up on the bed, and looked at the clock on the bedside table. It was nearly 2100 hours. He gasped. He had dinner plans with Magnus tonight. He wondered why the latter didn't wake him up.

He heard noise coming from the sitting room, and knew it was Magnus. He made his way down the hallway, and into the sitting room. Magnus was on the couch, with Chairman Meow on his lap, watching Project Runway. He walked silently to the couch, and snuggled next to his boyfriend.

Magnus grinned when he felt Alec's presence, and wrapped his hand around Alec's shoulder, so that Alec could rest his head on Magnus's chest. "Finally decided to grace me with your presence, sleeping beauty?" he teased.

Alec blushed slightly, and asked, "Why didn't you wake me?"

"You looked tired," Magnus status. He arched an eyebrow at Alec. "Something you wanted to tell me about?"

Alec sighed. "I went out patrolling with Jace." He knew Magnus didn't like him going out on patrols ever since they found out about his pregnancy.

"Hmm," was Magnus's reply, his eyes never leaving the television screen. Chairman Meow chose that moment to jump off the couch. Smart cat.

Alec knew Magnus was slightly angry, so he climbed onto Magnus's lap, something the 18 years old him would definitely not do. He cupped Magnus's face with both his hands, forcing the warlock to look at him.

"I know you hated it when I put myself in danger, especially in my condition. But you didn't have to worry all the time." He leaned forward, softly kissed Magnus on the lips. "I was careful, and Jace didn't even let me get close to any demons." He kissed Magnus again. "Don't be angry," he whispered.

Magnus put both his hands around the back of Alec's head, letting them tangle in Alec's hair, gently pulling Alec closer, and kissed Alec hard. Alec was surprised, but responded to the kiss, his hands wrapped around Magnus's neck. When Alec's lips parted slightly, Magnus's tongue swept into Alec's mouth, exploring the familiar wet cavern. A moan escaped Alec's throat as Magnus nibbled Alec's bottom lip and deepened the kiss, his hands disappeared under Alec's sweater.

Magnus broke the kiss when they both needed air. They were both panting, their face an inch apart, their nose almost touching. "I can never be angry with you, Alexander, not anymore," he whispered in Alec's right ear, as the event that led to their short breakup flashed in his mind. "I was just scared of losing you."

Alec had goose bumps when he felt Magnus's breath near his neck. "I know." Alec put his hands on the side of Magnus's face, using his left thumb to sweep across Magnus's cheekbone, as he softly planted kisses on the corner of Magnus's mouth, and on his lips. He trailed kisses along Magnus's jaw, all the way to his ear. Magnus could feel Alec breath on his skin, another moan escaped Alec's throat when he continued to play with Alec's nipples.

"Magnus," Alec whimpered, as his erection began to harden.

Magnus knew that ever since the pregnancy progressed, Alec had become quite sensitive. He captured Alec's mouth once again, while carrying the latter into their bedroom. Using his leg, he pushed the door shut, and gently laid Alec onto the bed. With a snap of his fingers, their clothes disappeared.

Alec tried to suppress a shudder at the coldness when his clothes disappeared. He blushed when he saw Magnus staring at him, lust in his eyes. It didn't matter the number of times his boyfriend had seen him naked, Alec still get embarrassed when Magnus looked at him that way.

"God, you're beautiful, Alexander," Magnus said, pinning Alec's hands above his head. Careful of Alec's abdomen, he leaned down and trailed light kisses on Alec's throat and neck, before sucking the skin and biting it lightly, marking Alec. The sound Alec produced was like music to his ears.

Alec's breath hitched, and moaned when Magnus licked his right nipple, and used his teeth to tug it lightly, while Magnus rolled his left nipple between his fingers. "Magnus, please," he whimpered, his erection digging into Magnus's hip.

"Patience, darling," Magnus replied, moving his mouth to Alec's left nipple. When the rosy buds were erect, he trailed kisses down to Alec's distended stomach. He smiled, before kissing it softly, his hands roaming Alec's body, his shoulder, his sides.

Despite himself, Alec couldn't help but smile. Magnus loved the baby, a lot. Ever since they found out that he was pregnant, every time they were making out or having sex, Magnus would always kiss his belly. However, Alec was getting impatient. He growled, "Magnus, I need you to take me, now."

Magnus chuckled. "You are really impatient, darling." He straightened up, and grabbed a lube from the drawer of his bedside table. Alec had started touching himself when Magnus coated his fingers thoroughly with the lubricant. He gave Alec a cheeky grin before saying, "Spread you legs, darling."

Alec complied. When Magnus inserted one of his fingers into Alec's puckered hole, Alec all but bucked his hips in time with Magnus's thrust. Alec heard Magnus chuckling again, before he entered his second finger, and did a scissoring motion. He inserted a third finger, and Alec cried out his name when his slender fingers hit Alec's prostate. Alec had started whimpering again, begging Magnus to take him. When Magnus decided that Alec was prepared, he aligned his cock to Alec's hole, gripped Alec's hips and thrust deep into Alec.

Alec cried out Magnus's name, as the mixed sensation of pain and pleasure hit him. Magnus leaned down to capture his mouth, while moving slowly. He wrapped his legs around Magnus's waist, his hands tangled in Magnus's hair as he pulled Magnus closer to him. He could feel the warmth of Magnus's body against his own. When Magnus broke the kiss, Alec whispered, "Magnus, faster!"

Magnus did as he was told, and soon enough, Alec ejaculated, followed by Magnus. He then flopped down beside Alec, wrapping his arm around his boyfriend, pulling him close. Alec's head was rested on his chest, and he placed his hand on Alec's slightly swollen stomach. "Happy anniversary, darling," he whispered.

Alec smiled, and replied, "Happy anniversary."

* * *

**A/N: So, how was it? Please review, and I'll give you a virtual cookie. Or review to tell me if this lemon is bad, and I shall stop writing more lemons.**


	2. B - Birthday

**Title: **B - Birthday  
**Series: **Alphabet Soup Series  
**A/N: **And so, I'm still procrastinating on my Buffy crossover fic, and Prince of Tennis fic. Anyways, I don't think this is my best work...but I think it is sort of okay in the end? :D Therefore, I hope you all enjoy it.  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Mortal Instruments.

* * *

**Review reply (Icouldn'treplythispersonallysorry):**

**Thank you to Guest, you-and-I-we-have-the-stars, and amandahoulby for the reviews. I truly appreciate it... *gives virtual cookies* :D And thanks for saying my lemon is not bad. My confidence is low when it comes to writing lemons haha**

* * *

Alec had always hated party, especially if it was his own. Being the centre of attention had always made him self-conscious, and because of his usual stoic expression, others, with the exception of his siblings and friends, always stayed away from him, choosing to mingle with other people instead.

On his birthday, he was surprised that not only did Isabelle not plan a party for him; his sister and Jace didn't even _try _to drag him to a nightclub. He only received birthday wishes from them, and a small present from Isabelle and Clary, when they met up for breakfast at Taki's. It left him suspicious, and he kept expecting one of them to drag him somewhere for a surprise party. After two weeks, and nothing happened, he began to relax.

One Saturday evening, Clary had surprised him when she came over to his and Magnus's apartment. When he opened the apartment door, the redhead was smiling at him sheepishly. "Would you accompany me to the grocery shop?"

He looked at her with an arched eyebrow, as if she had grown another head. "You came all the way to Brooklyn to ask me to _accompany,_" he emphasized on the last word, "you to buy groceries?"

"Yeah," she answered, although the slight blush on her face contradicted her confident voice.

"Where's Simon?" Clary usually did mundane things like grocery shopping, one of her chores, with her best friend. If not, she would somehow force Jace to go with her.

"Simon stayed behind at the Institute for "extra training" with Izzy," she did the air quotes hand gesture. "And before you asked, I have no idea where Jace went, and you're the only choice I have, aside from going alone."

He sighed. Just like him, he knew Clary hated shopping, especially grocery shopping. After the Dark War, Clary had become more comfortable with him, but she's still not as close to him as she is with Izzy. After a moment, he sighed. "Well, at least Jace can't complain about us not bonding." Clary giggled, and he gave her a small smile. He moved away from the door slightly and said, "Come in, and make yourself at home. Give me a moment to change. Just don't touch any of Magnus's things."

Clary rolled her eyes, more amused than annoyed. It's not like she hadn't been there before. Her only reply was, "Aye, aye, captain."

* * *

"I thought we're supposed to buy groceries," Alec narrowed his eyes at Clary.

"I have not eaten lunch, so just indulge me, and have evening tea with me before we buy the groceries," Clary looked at him with pleading eyes.

He resisted the urge to sigh and roll his eyes. Instead, he nodded, "Let's have tea then."

They went to a comfy-looking café, family-owned, which is called '_Belle's Café'_. Clary went there sometimes, with Simon, or her mom, since it was only one block from the grocery shop Clary and her mom frequently shopped at.

They spent almost an hour at the café. The atmosphere between them was awkward, mostly because they couldn't think of anything to talk about, and their conversations always died after exchanging a few words. Clary had to kick herself mentally. Why did she have to draw the shortest straw?

Once Alec was done with his coffee and brioche, he glanced at his wristwatch. "Should we get going?" he asked Clary.

Clary nodded, finishing the last of her tea. It was already 5:15 p.m. After buying the groceries, they should still be on schedule. When they went to the counter to pay, much to Clary's protests, Alec paid for them both. It took them another hour to buy the groceries. After Clary paid, and they were walking out of the store, Alec stated, "At this rate, we're going to need a cab." Clary agreed.

It took them approximately fifteen minutes to get a cab. By the time they reached Clary's house, it was already dark. Alec and Clary both carried a plastic bag each in both hands. From the windows, he could see that the inside of the house was dark. He asked, "Is there no one home?"

"Mom and Luke went to an art exhibition," she answered, while unlocking the door. He was confused why they went through the front door, instead of the kitchen door at the other side, but think nothing of it.

He tensed as soon as he stepped into the house. Something did not feel right. Sure enough, a second later, the light was turned on, calls of "Surprise!" and "Happy belated birthday!" came from various places in the living room, and confetti and glitters were aimed at him.

His eyes widened at the grinning faces in Luke's living room. He turned to the grinning Clary, "You knew about this?"

She nodded. "Yeah. Sorry, they made me distract you and bring you here."

"Alec!" Izzy cried, and ran towards her brother to give him a hug. "You were surprised, weren't you?"

He schooled his features and calmly stated, "My birthday was two weeks ago."

Isabelle gave him a look that said, 'Duh!' and replied, "That's why we did this two weeks after your birthday. You didn't suspect a thing."

Alec rolled his eyes, and then, narrowed his eyes at his boyfriend when the warlock walked towards him. "You were in on this."

"Of course, darling," Magnus exclaimed, eyes twinkling with mischief as he kissed Alec on the tip of his nose. "Happy belated birthday." Then, he leaned in for a kiss on the mouth this time.

"Oi, stop making out with my brother, Bane," Alec heard Jace yell out from the dining table. He felt the blush on his face and the tip of his ears. "We have a party going on here."

"Shut up, goldilocks," Magnus muttered, as he pulled away from Alec. Jace just smirked at them.

Clary, who was already next to Jace, smacked his shoulder. Alec could faintly hear her say, "Don't be rude!" By this time, Simon had turned on the music, and some party songs, obviously chosen by Magnus and Isabelle, were playing. He looked around the room, and noticed Maia was there, with Bat and a few other teenage wolves from her pack that he did not recognize.

There weren't that many people there, so Alec wasn't too uncomfortable. However, instead of dancing with Magnus, or chatting with the people present, he just stayed at the side, by the table. Magnus went next to him. "You're not having fun." It wasn't a question, more like a statement.

"I hate parties."

"I know," Magnus chuckled. He reached for Alec's hand and pulled him towards the door. "Follow me," he said, as they went out of the house. They walked across the lawn, towards Jocelyn's small garden. He sat on the hammock, and pulled Alec gently to sit next to him. He laid his hand on Alec's, twining their fingers together.

"I'm sorry for being a party pooper," Alec said softly, after he rested his head on Magnus's shoulder. "I just—"

"I know… You just hate parties."

"Yeah."

They just sat there in silence, enjoying each other's presence. Magnus gave the hammock a little push with his leg, while his head was rested on Alec's. "Alexander," he whispered in Alec's hair, "I love you so much."

There was a small smile on Alec's face. "I know."

"Will you marry me?" he whispered.

Magnus could feel Alec stiffened before he sat up straight, and looked at Magnus. "Why are you suddenly asking me this?"

The expression on Magnus's face suddenly changed, and Alec feared that he might have said the wrong thing. Magnus stood up, giving his back to Alec, and said, "Forget I said anything, Alexander."

However, before Magnus could walk away, Alec was already on his feet. "Wait." Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus's torso, pressed his body against Magnus's, and his face buried against Magnus's shoulder blade. "I didn't mean to make you mad. Your question just took me by surprise." There was a short silence, neither one said a thing, before Alec continued, "Whether we were married or not, I've told you, I will never leave you until I die."

When Magnus felt the arms wrapped around him loosened, he turned to face Alec. He looked into Alec's blue eyes that loved so much, and gently placed a hand on Alec's cheek, caressing Alec's cheekbone. He said, "Because I love you, I love you so much, Alexander." He leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on Alec's lips. After a while, he pulled away from Alec, their mouth only an inch apart. "For the four hundred years I've been alive, you're the first person I wanted to be bonded with." This time, he leaned forward to kiss Alec's neck and throat, his hands wrapped around Alec's waist, pulling the younger teen closer. "God, I want you, Alec," Magnus's voice was full of lust.

For some reason, that made Alec feel a jolt of arousal shot up his spine. He moaned when Magnus gently nipped at his throat. He felt on of Magnus's hand slipping under his sweater, while the other hand rubbed his groin. He couldn't stop another moan that escaped his throat. "Will you marry me, Alexander?" Magnus purred, his mouth still on Alec's neck. He nibbled on a spot at Alec's neck, where the pulse is.

"Magnus," Alec moaned. "Yes, I'll marry you." His breath hitched, and moaned Magnus's name again when the warlock pinched and tugged one of his nipples.

Unfortunately, their make out session didn't last long.

"Oi, Bane, I told you not to make out with brother, didn't I," Jace hollered at their direction, from the entrance door to Luke's house.

Soon after, they heard Jace yelped when Clary and Isabelle his shoulders. Well, Clary hit, while Isabelle punched him.

Alec muttered something about filling Jace's room with ducks, before rolling his eyes. Magnus, on the other hand, just said, "You know, one of these days, I might just kill your brother," when he pulled away from Alec.

Alec laughed. "I know." He took Magnus's hand, and twined their fingers together. "Let's rejoin the party, shall we?"

"If we must," Magnus mocked sigh. "I would rather kidnap you and take you back to our apartment."

Alec chuckled, "Come on, my silly warlock. There's a party we have to return to," he said, as he gently tugged Magnus's hand.

There was a twinkle in Magnus's eyes, before they made their way back to the house, talking and laughing along the way.

* * *

**A/N: **And so, what do you think? Please review xD Also, if there are any Muslim readers that read this fic, well, Ramadan Mubarak! :)


	3. C - Cuddle

******Title: C - Cuddle**  
**Series: **Alphabet Soup Series  
**A/N: **So yeah, I am still procrastinating... And I think I'll keep on procrastinating until my confidence return, so *shrugs* Anyways, new installment xD I had a pretty fun time writing this chapter, because I get to research the types of cuddles that couples do...haha Also, I am still very much influenced by Star Trek fanfictions, so you can expect lemons, fluffs and making out sessions xD Oh yeah, just FYI, I've never been to any nightclub before so I don't know how that really works, and so don't shoot me... orz Anyways, enjoy~  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Mortal Instruments.

* * *

**Review reply:**

**amandahoulby: Awe, thanks~ I'm glad you liked it... :) *accepts giant hearts* x)**

**Guest: Thanks for reading and reviewing :)**

* * *

**(1) The First Time**

The first time Magnus saw Alec; the first time Alec asked him out on a date, the first time he kissed Alec, he never pegged Alec as a cuddler. Alec always seemed to hate unnecessary touching, or public display of affections. So, when Alec finally agreed, for the first time, to sleep on the same bed with him, he was surprised to wake up in the middle of the night, and saw Alec cuddled unconsciously with him. Alec was curled close to his body, Alec's head rested at the crook of his neck, Alec's hand splayed across his chest, and one of Alec's legs tangled with his.

Of course, when Magnus mentioned it during breakfast, Alec's face and the tip of his ears flushed red, and he sputtered, denying that fact.

* * *

**(2) Movies**

Magnus was watching a rerun of Project Runway, with Chairman Meow sprawled on the couch next to him, when he heard the door to his apartment opened and closed. He frowned at first, and then a surprised look crossed his face when he saw Alec, clothes thoroughly soaked because of the rain.

"Alexander, what are you doing here? I thought you're spending the night at the Institute?"

"I… Father and I had a disagreement." Alec gave Magnus a small smile, and before the warlock could ask, he continued, "I'm really cold right now, so I'm heading to the shower, okay?" He pecked Magnus on the lips, before walking towards their bedroom.

Alec was in the shower for nearly two hours, and that made Magnus worried. He paced around the living room, before he decided to drag Alec out of the bathroom. The sight that met him when he stepped into the bathroom made him burn with rage. Alec's skin was burning red, because of the hot water, and the look on the younger teen's face made his heart break.

Not caring about getting himself wet, he walked towards the shower, and turned it off. Then, he took Alec's towel, wrapped it around his boyfriend's shoulder, and slowly led him back into their bedroom. After Alec dried himself, Magnus made Alec sat on their bed, before walking towards their dressing table, and returning with a bottle of lotion. Alec let out a hiss when he applied the cool lotion all over Alec's irritated skin.

While Alec put on his dark blue, checkered pajamas, Magnus asked, "What happened with your father?"

Alec's hands stopped for a while, before continuing to button up his shirt. "During dinner, I told everyone about our engagement. Father wasn't too happy about it."

He gently brushed Alec's cheek with the back of his knuckles. "We don't need him to be happy, Alec, remember that." Then, he pulled the boy into his embrace.

"I thought I didn't care anymore, whether he gave his approval. But it hurts knowing he disapproves," Alec murmured against Magnus's chest.

Magnus rested his chin on top Alec's head. "You and me, we are forever, darling. I'm not going to back out, and no matter how long, we will change your father's mind." Alec sighed and Magnus pulled away. He kissed Alec's forehead, before he stood up, and gave Alec a big grin. "Now put on your pajama bottom, and then join me on our love couch." His grin widened when Alec gave him an arched eyebrow. "It's raining, a perfect night for a romance movie marathon. Don't let Robert dampen our mood." He was already out the door, when he glanced back, and said, "Love you, darling."

Alec shook his fondly, and chuckled. Trust Magnus to bring his spirit up. After putting on his pants, and brushing his hair, Alec walked to the living room. Magnus had already set everything up; a bowl of popcorn and sodas on the coffee table, and Titanic was on the television screen. Magnus was sitting on the left end of the couch, a pillow on his lap, and Chairman Meow was now laying on his back, near Magnus's feet, all four paws up in the air. Alec chuckled at the sight.

When he dropped onto the couch, and nestled close to Magnus, his head on Magnus's shoulder, feet on the couch, Magnus pressed play. Almost halfway through the movie, he was cuddled against Magnus; his head on Magnus's lap, and Magnus's hand was positioned protectively on his stomach.

* * *

**(3) Nightclub**

This was all Jace's fault. If he hadn't drag Alec out to the nightclub, along with Clary, Isabelle, and Simon, this wouldn't be happening. Magnus was briefly tempted to tell Jocelyn that Jace took her seventeen years old daughter to nightclubs, before shaking the thought away.

After the call from Isabelle, stating that Alec was drunk, and they needed him to come and get Alec, Magnus immediately drove to The Angeli Club. The name of the nightclub was ironic, but it was one of the few nightclubs with good music, that for underage teenagers. However, when he arrived, he saw Clary sitting alone by the bar, Izzy and Simon dancing, but there was no sign of Alec, or even Jace.

He crossed the dance floor, and made his way to Clary, who sat facing the dance floor. When the redhead saw him, she gave the warlock a small smile, and waved. He sat on the empty stool next to the redhead. "Hey biscuit, have you seen my fiancé?"

Clary bit her bottom lip before starting, "Don't get mad…"

That caused Magnus to narrow his eyes at the teenager next to him. "Clary, where _exactly_ is Alexander?"

Clary sighed, twirling the end of her hair with her fingers. "Jace somehow managed to coaxed Alec into having a drinking competition with him, and Alec ended up drunk, and we've only looked away for a moment after Izzy called you, but now he's missing."

Magnus was about to stand up in search of Alec, but was prevented when a brunette teenage, mundane girl with heavy eyeliner and makeup went up next to him.

"Hey there. My name's Lexi," she gave him a seductive smile, "wanna dance?"

"Sorry sugar, but I'm not interested."

The brunette giggled, "Aw, you don't have to play hard to get."

Beside him, Magnus could hear Clary mutter under her breath, "Oh God, a giggler," before taking a sip of her coke. "I'm not playing hard to get," Magnus stated. "I am…bisexual." He cringed at his lame excuse.

Another giggle, and the girl, Lexi, placed her hands around Magnus's neck. "Well, I can remedy that." However, before she could do anything more _seductive_ towards Magnus, she was shoved to the side.

Magnus was surprised to see that it was Alec. At the side, Clary hid a smile behind her hand, while Jace, who appeared beside his girlfriend, openly gaped at his adopted brother. Apparently, Jace managed to drag Alec back to their seats after he found him on the roof.

"Lay off, he's mine," Alec growled, glaring at the younger brunette. Then, to emphasize his claim, he straddled Magnus, grabbed Magnus's face with both his hands, and kissed Magnus hard on the lips. Taken by surprise, Magnus lips were slightly parted, and he took this chance to shove his tongue into the warlock's wet cavern. He moaned, nibbled Magnus's bottom lip, and tangled his hands in Magnus's hair. This elicited a moan of pleasure from Magnus.

Obviously getting the message, the brunette crossed her hands to her chest, huffed, and left. Isabelle and Simon, who saw the commotion, walked towards her brother, hand-in-hand with her boyfriend, and whistled.

"Alright, brothermine," Izzy said, "I think everyone got the message."

"Yeah, you can stop being all possessive now," Jace, quipped.

Alec pulled away from Magnus, both panting for breath, before he turned to his brother, and glared. And did one thing Alec normally wouldn't do. He stuck out his tongue at Jace. Of course, currently, Alec was intoxicated. Jace's eyes widened, Clary tried to suppress her laugh, while Izzy laughed openly when Alec leaned in for another kiss, probably just to provoke Jace.

However, the kiss was cut short when the bartender cleared his throat. Apparently, they were showing too much public display of affection. So, Alec made do with a cuddle, leaning in for an embrace, his head rested at the crook of Magnus's neck.

* * *

**(4) Nightmare**

Magnus was awakened in the middle of his deep sleep by the sound of whimpering from the sleeping Alec. After reaching for his iPhone, he groaned when he saw the time. It was only three o'clock in the morning.

When the whimpering continued, he turned on the bedside lamp, and looked at Alec. The younger teen was curled into a fetal position, his hand wrapped protectively around his slightly distended abdomen.

Knowing Alec was having a nightmare, Magnus moved closer towards Alec's side, taking the younger teen in his embrace, and pulling Alec's body closer towards his own. Alec was a heavy sleeper, so he knew he wouldn't wake the younger teen up.

Upon feeling Magnus's touch, Alec subconsciously relaxed, and his whimpering stopped. Relieved, a small smile appeared on Magnus's face. He pressed his body closer to Alec's, kissed the back of Alec's head, and then, rested his chin above Alec's head. Then, he placed his hand gently, but protectively on Alec's hand, on top of Alec's bulging stomach before falling back to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: So...comments? Your review will be appreciated :)**


	4. D - Dork

**Title:** D - Dork**  
****Series: **Alphabet Soup Series**  
****A/N: **So...I am still procrastinating... (people from BtVS or PoT fandom, who read my fics, please don't be mad). Also...yes, I'm still in love with Star Trek fics, although I'm not yet a Trekkie, but as you can see, Star Trek influenced the chapter once more xD Anyways, enjoy~**  
****Disclaimer: **I do not own The Mortal Instruments, or Vulcan language.

* * *

**Review reply for reviewer w/o an account:**

**Guest:** Yes, I love it! haha I'm glad you like it. I was kind of worried to write about mpreg for these fic, since some readers react differently towards it. Thanks for the review~ :)

* * *

"You're leaving?"

Alec could practically hear the pout in Magnus's voice. He stopped packing his clothes in his small duffel bag, and turned around to look at the warlock, who was sprawled on the bed.

"It's only for a week," the nineteen year-old Alec, said.

"I don't like the idea that you might be in danger."

He gave Magnus a smile. "We're only going to Idris for a Clave meeting on what to do about Mark Blackthorn," he told his boyfriend, as he made his way to sit next to the warlock. "It's not like we're going to wage war against the Wild Hunt."

Still sprawled on his stomach, Magnus reached out his hands, and encircled them around Alec's waist. "I know. But I can't help but worry, can't I?"

He rolled his eyes, more amused than annoyed. "I'll be safe, I promise." He placed a hand on top of Magnus's. "I still want to spend a long life with you, remember?" he whispered.

Magnus tightened his hands around Alec's torso, the side of his head touching Alec's back. "I love you, Alexander."

Alec chuckled. "I love you too."

* * *

"You're really leaving."

"We've been over this, Magnus," Alec sighed. "I will only be there for a week."

"I know, I know," Magnus said, wrapping his hands around Alec's waist, and pulling him into a hug. Alec made some noise to protest, but Magnus didn't let go. Instead, he rested his head on Alec's shoulder, and whispered in his ear, "Don't worry. Everyone's at the other side of the room."

Alec finally relented, and relaxed into the hug, wrapping his own hands around Magnus's shoulder, and pulling him even closer to him. The warlock began attacking Alec's neck with his mouth, while running his hand up and down Alec's back.

Alec's breath hitched when Magnus softly bit him near his pulse. The bite wasn't hard enough to break his skin, but it did left a mark. "Magnus, we can't do this right now," he told his boyfriend, as the latter continued trying to leave marks on his neck.

"God, Alexander, how can I survive a week without you," Magnus breathed out. He pulled away from the young Nephilim, and captured Alec's mouth with his own.

Alec moaned softly into the kiss. He parted his lips, giving Magnus entry into his mouth. Magnus used his tongue to explore the familiar wet cavern. 'Alexander taste like the cinnamon coffee from earlier,' he thought, grinning inwardly.

When they pulled apart, both were breathing heavily. It didn't take long for Magnus to start kissing Alec again, and this time, his hands had slipped under Alec's sweater. A deep moan escaped Alec's throat, and he practically bucked his hips against Magnus.

"Magnus," he moaned, when the warlock started to kiss the side of his lips, and trail kisses down his jaw.

Someone clearing his throat made Alec and Magnus sprang away from each other. Alec was blushing furiously, and Magnus looked annoyed when they saw it was none other than Jace Herondale. The blonde was giving them a smirk.

"I hate to break your "making out" session, but we do need that portal to Idris, if we want to be at the meeting on time." Alec swore he saw his brother's smirk grew wider.

Alec could hear Magnus growling, so he told his brother and parabatai, "We'll be there in a moment."

Jace nodded. However, before he left, he said, "By the way, Alec, you're sporting some rather lovely hickeys on your neck." Alec felt the blood rushed to his head again, while Jace walked away with a chuckle.

"He really has the worst timing," Alec said, leaning towards Magnus, resting his head on his boyfriend's chest.

"That he does," Magnus replied, wrapping his hands around Alec's waist again.

"Hey! I told both of you to stop making out," Jace yelled from the other side of the room.

Not a second too soon, they heard Maryse say, "Jace!" with a reprimanding tone, followed by the sound of a smack.

"What the hell was that for, Clary?" Jace cried bitterly at his girlfriend.

They heard Clary's reply, "Stop being an ass."

Alec only rolled his eyes, and Magnus replied, "The day Jace Herondale stopped being an ass is the day I stop wearing glitter."

Alec couldn't help it when the side of his mouth tucked upwards. "You might regret saying that, Magnus."

"No, I won't," Magnus grumbled.

Alec only laughed as he untangled himself from Magnus, before dragging the latter towards the rest of the group.

After Magnus opened the portal to Idris, and Maryse thanking the warlock for his services once again, before one by one, the group disappeared through the portal. Alec was the last to go through.

"I will miss you."

"I know. I will miss you too," Alec replied, and gave his boyfriend a quick kiss on the lips. He cupped the side of Magnus face with one hand, "Don't worry, one week will pass by before you even know it."

"I doubt that," Magnus muttered. "Now, get going before the portal closes."

Alec looked back, and gave the warlock one last smile before going through the portal.

Magnus sighed, wondering what he would do for the rest of the week. He didn't have any clients for the day. Then, he remembered that the new Star Trek movie had recently came out. Maybe he could watch that with Chairman Meow. Magnus was not really a sci-fi lover, as he preferred romance, but he does appreciate Chris Pine's looks. And maybe, if he was bored enough, he could marathon the old Star Trek series too.

* * *

One week passed by slowly, and it was finally the day Alec would return from Idris. Magnus arrived at the New York Institute ten minutes earlier, and was not surprised to see Luke waiting there as well. He was waiting for Jocelyn and Clary. He had told his wife to go, because he knew Jocelyn was still reluctant of letting Clary go to Idris without her, even if Maryse Lightwood was with them.

When the portal opened, Magnus smiled when he saw Alec going through. The young shadowhunter had walked straight to him when the latter saw him. Magnus inspected Alec with his eyes, searching for bruises or any other injuries. Knowing what Magnus was doing, Alec rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything. He sighed in relief when there was none.

"Done?" Alec asked, a playful smile on his lips.

"We'll need to get home so that I can undress you, and examine you more thoroughly," he purred.

Alec's face and ears went red at that statement.

Then, the younger teen found Magnus pulling him into a hug, saying, "T'hy'la."

Alec's eyebrows rose up, wondering, 'What does that mean?'

When they pulled away from the hug, Magnus placed a hand on Alec's cheek, brushing the latter's cheekbone with his thumb. "T'hy'la," he repeated, and Alec could practically feel all the love pouring from that one word.

Simon, who was standing closest to the couple, heard what Magnus said and nudged his best friend's side. Clary looked at him questioningly, so he whispered in Clary's ears. Clary giggled softly at what Simon said, and they looked at the couple's direction.

"What is it?" both Jace and Isabelle asked, following Clary and Simon's gaze.

Magnus and Alec didn't seem to realize they were being watched, they were probably lost in their own bubble. The other teens were glad that Maryse, Jocelyn and Luke were at the other side of the room, discussing about the meeting with Luke.

"Ashaya, talukh nash-veh k'dular," Magnus said, as he leaned down for a kiss. It was a short, sweet kiss, but Alec wasn't complaining.

When Magnus tore away, Alec asked, "What language was that? I've never heard of it before."

"It's Vulcan," Simon offered before anyone could stop him.

Alec's face reddened, and Magnus shot them an annoyed look when they realized the other four were looking at them.

Embarrassed at being caught, Clary immediately apologized, "Sorry," before smacking Simon's shoulder.

"God damn it, Fray!" Clary ignored him, and dragged Simon away to where her mother, stepfather, and Maryse were standing. Jace only made a face at Magnus and Alec, while Isabelle gave them a thumb up, before following Clary's action.

"By the Angel, I swear, I've gained two more annoying siblings," Alec mumbled into Magnus's chest, as he leaned into the warlock's embrace.

Magnus laughed. "At least Clary wasn't that bad."

Alec chuckled. "No, she is. You're just biased."

"Maybe I am," he whispered.

"So," Alec looked up at Magnus, "Are you going to tell me what those words meant?"

"I'll tell you at home, t'hy'la," Magnus kissed the tip of Alec's nose.

* * *

Magnus and Alec spent the rest of the evening snuggled on the couch, watching Magnus's favorite romance movies, while eating Chinese for dinner. After the movie was over, after they had both washed up, Alec found himself laying on the bed, on his back, shirtless. Magnus was straddled on top of it.

"Are you ever going to tell me what those words meant?" Alec asked, almost moaning as Magnus nipped and sucked at the skin of his neck softly.

"T'hy'la can be translated loosely to brother, friends, and lover. But in this context, it meant soul mate." Magnus started licking Alec's earlobe, tugging it lightly with his teeth, causing Alec to shudder.

"What…what does ashaya meant?" Alec managed to gasp out, when Magnus began to play with one of his nipples with one of his hands.

"It means love," Magnus whispered, trailing kisses down Alec's neck, to his chest.

Alec's breath hitched, and a soft moan escaped his throat. "And, the last one, what does the words meant?"

The kisses stopped, and Magnus looked Alec in the eyes. "Talukh nash-veh k'dular," he said in a whisper. "It means 'I cherish thee'."

Alec brushed Magnus's cheek softly with the back of his knuckles. "When did you learn that language?"

Magnus couldn't help but grin cheekily. "I spent the last few days on Star Trek fansite to learn Vulcan."

After spending almost a year training Simon and Clary after Edom, he knew what fansite meant, and has heard the name Star Trek came up in some of the Simon and Clary's discussion. Alec laughed. He looked at Magnus fondly, and said, "You're such a dork."

"I am _your_ dork," Magnus told him, before leaning down for a kiss.

* * *

**_Glossary:_**

_**T'hy'la**_ – brother, friend, lover – soulmate

_**Talukh nash-veh k'dular**_ – I cherish thee

_**Ashaya**_ – Love (person)

**A/N: **So, how was it? Lemme tell you, I love reviews more than I love my sashimi and avocado juice, and that's saying something because those are my favorite food and beverage. So yeah, please review~ xD


	5. E - Everyday

**Title:** E - Everyday**  
****Series: **Alphabet Soup Series**  
****A/N: **So...I was going to update, a few days after the last chapter, but then I realized... because I was too excited about 'F', I had forgotten to write 'E'. I kind of had a hard time thinking of an appropriate word for 'E', and finally decided on this. Sorry for the shortness though. But I assure you, 'F' would be long...kind of xD Anyways, enjoy?

******Disclaimer: **I do not own The Mortal Instruments.

* * *

**1) Morning**

Everyday, Alec woke up smiling. Every morning, he would open his eyes, and Magnus's face was the first thing that he saw. Every time he woke up, one of Magnus's hands was wrapped protectively over his torso.

Everyday, Alec was smiling, because as soon as Magnus opened his eyes, he would say 'I love you' before capturing Alec's mouth, and kissed him thoroughly. Every morning, he was happy because Magnus insisted on pleasuring him in bed before they started their daily routine.

Everyday, Alec would leave their apartment feeling ecstatic. Every time before he leave the apartment, Magnus would hug him tightly from behind, his hands wrapped around Alec's waist, and whispered sweet nothings in his ears. Every time before he leave, Magnus would express how scared he was of losing Alec, and every time, Alec would cup Magnus's face with both hands, saying he would be find, before kissing Magnus's forehead, his right cheek, his left, his nose, both sides of his lips, and finally his mouth.

* * *

**2) Afternoon**

Everyday, after a long, and sometimes frustrating, day training both Clary and Simon at the Institute, Magnus would send him some text messages. Sometimes, it was about some mundane things. Sometimes, Magnus complained about his clients. And sometimes, it was about something silly to make Alec laugh.

Everyday, after a long day at the Institute, or sometimes, shadowhunting, Magnus would call him. The calls were always to remind him about eating lunch, and also to say how much he loved him.

Everyday, when he returned home in the afternoon, Magnus would greet him with a kiss. Then, Magnus would inspect him for injuries, which made Alec laugh, because Magnus was just adorable when he's being protective.

* * *

**3) Night**

Everyday, when he returned home after fulfilling his duties as a shadowhunter, Magnus would be there, waiting for him, no matter how late it was. Every time, they would have a late night dinner, or supper together; talking and laughing as they recalled the day.

Everyday, after he showered once he returned home after shadowhunting, Magnus would sit at the edge of the bed, and massaged his aching feet, before moving to his back. As a reward, Alec would always pull Magnus on top of him, before kissing him passionately.

* * *

**A/N: Not holding my breath, but R & R?**


	6. F - Family

**Title:** F - Family**  
****Series: **Alphabet Soup Series**  
****A/N:** Okay, so this one is so much more longer than all the other chapters, so I expect a bit more reviews, okay? XD Anyways, a little warning...there's a graphic birth scene towards the end, so if you don't like it, skip that part. :D Also, I'm not a nurse nor am I a doctor, I've never seen anyone giving birth before, and all my knowledge of childbirth came from whatever website I could find which is related to it. So, please...I'm really sorry if I have the wrong information. Also, I'll apologize early on if any of them are a tad bit out of character.  
******Disclaimer: **I do not own The Mortal Instruments.

* * *

**Review replies:**

**Okay, so for when I updated the previous chapter, it was 4 in the morning. I was sleepy, and tired, so I forgot to thank everyone who reviewed Chapter 4. **

**Also, currently, it's 2 in the morning right now. I spent the whole day cleaning my house, and I'm tired. So, I won't be giving any individual replies. Thank you _Paperflowers101_, _Anairafuji_, and _Guest_ for your review. I really appreciate it. :D Lots of hearts to the three of you :D**

* * *

**(1) 14****th**** week**

"I'm fat."

Magnus sighed; watching helplessly from their bed as yet another one of Alec's jeans flew onto their bed. His fiancé took another jeans from their wardrobe, and put it on. Alec groaned in frustration when he couldn't button that one either. Magnus could see Alec's reflection from the full-length mirror in front of the younger teen. The latter was wearing only his boxers and jeans, unbuttoned.

"Nothing fits me anymore," Alec bit his lower lip, to stop it from trembling. He could feel a lump in his throat, so he swallowed hard.

Magnus rose from the bed and wrapped his arms around Alec's middle, gently above the small bulge. "You're not fat, darling. You're pregnant," he whispered in Alec's ear.

"I'm only fourteen weeks pregnant, and my—"

Alec didn't get to finish his sentence because Magnus had turned him around and cut him off with a kiss. After a moment, he pulled back, and touched his forehead to Alec's. "My Alexander, you can wear extra large sizes, and you will still be beautiful in my eyes. Your growing stomach is beautiful, this life inside you is beautiful; _you _are beautiful, forever and always."

Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus's waist, and buried his face at the crook of the latter's neck. Magnus could feel the wetness from Alec's face. "Damn it, Magnus. Why did you have to say that and make me cry?" he murmured against his fiancé's skin. "Damn hormones."

Magnus's only respond was to chuckle, wrapping his own arms around Alec, before pulling the younger teen closer.

* * *

**(2) 18****th**** week **

Alec was with Jace, standing under a big tree across the meadow from where everyone else was waiting. Or rather, he was fidgeting.

"Stop fidgeting, you'll be fine."

Alec looked at his brother, and glared. "You don't know that! I might trip and fall flat on my face."

"You're thinking about it too much. Nothing of that sort will happen," Jace stated, as he leaned against the tree, his arms folded across his chest.

It was Alec and Magnus's wedding day, and Luke had offered his farmhouse for the wedding. Magnus and Alec protested at first, but Luke insisted. In the end, they agreed, feeling very grateful towards the werewolf.

When Alec started pacing in front of Jace, the blonde groaned, running a hand through his hair.

"Alec, you have to stop pacing and relax. Worrying yourself is not good for the baby."

Alec stopped, and glared at his brother. After a moment, he covered his face with his hands. "I'm huge, and I'm going to make a fool of myself in front of everyone." He felt a lump in his throat. "Why did I think it's a good idea to get married when I'm pregnant?"

"Because you didn't want your child to be born out of wedlock," Jace teased. When he saw Alec stiffened, he sighed and placed a hand on Alec's shoulder. "You're not huge, your baby bump is actually quite small still. And you won't make a fool out of yourself, Alec. Tell me… what's really worrying you?"

Alec sighed and leaned back against the tree. "It's just…I'm getting married. What if I can't do it? I want mom and dad to be here," the last sentence, he added softly. After what happened in Edom, his parents had finally been more accepting of his relationship with Magnus. But when he became pregnant, and told them about it, his relationship with his parents began falling apart once more.

Jace reached for Alec's hand, and squeezed it lightly. "Even if they're not here, just remember that you will always have Isabelle and I. And Max will always be here," he added, placing a hand to his heart.

Alec chuckled. "Thanks, Jace. You always know how to make me feel better."

Jace nodded. "Better not get used to it. Being sappy will ruin my image."

"Well, everyone already knows that you're a sentimental person."

Jace and Alec looked ahead, and saw their sister in front of them. They didn't even hear or saw her coming. Isabelle was wearing a silvery blue dress that complimented her eyes, and wisps of hair falling from her loose bun. She grinned at her brothers, before looking at Alec happily, saying, "Come on, it's time. Everyone's waiting." Her eyes were twinkling, and Alec couldn't help but smile.

"Well, come on then. Can't keep Bane waiting now, can we?" Jace smirked.

Alec rolled his eyes, and lightly punched his brother's shoulder, which made the blonde laugh. Alec joined in soon after, and Isabelle beamed. She went between Alec and Jace, and linked her hands together with theirs, and said, "Come on, or you'll be late to your own wedding."

Alec had a smile on his face, as he walked hand-in-hand with his sister, towards the middle of the meadow. Magnus was already standing there with Jem, who would officiate their wedding. (Because Jem was previously a Silent Brother, Magnus justified that his old friend could still officiate a wedding.) It had been awhile since they had spent time together, just the three of them, and he was glad that they had their moment, even if it was just a short one.

Surprise was plastered on Alec's face when he saw his parents standing next to Jocelyn and Luke. Even from afar, he would recognize his mother anywhere. "Did you know?" he whispered to Isabelle and Jace.

"Nope," Jace replied earnestly. Relief flooded him; he knew how much it meant to Alec that their parents attended the wedding.

"I did," Isabelle confessed. "I knew how much you wanted them here. So, I made them see reasons." She bit her bottom lip, as she turned to look at her brother. "You're not mad about that, are you? I know you didn't want to force them to come."

"Nobody can force Robert and Maryse to do anything," Jace interjected.

Alec gave Jace an annoyed glare, before turning to his sister. "No, I'm not mad," he replied. "Thanks, Izzy."

"You're welcome," Isabelle smiled.

"Now, go to your warlock, and get married," Jace exclaimed, giving Alec a playful nudge towards Magnus's direction, before he and Isabelle walked to the side, and stood next to Clary and Simon.

Alec walked up to Magnus, and the latter gave him a goofy grin. He returned it with a smile of his own. Magnus was stunningly handsome in the tuxedo, tall and lean, but not skinny. His shoulders were broad, and arms lightly muscled.

"Hey there, beautiful," Magnus said to him.

"Hey," he chuckled.

Jem cleared his throat, and both lovebirds turned their attention to him. "Shall we begin?" he smiled. After an enthusiastic 'yes' from Magnus, and a nod from Alec, Jem spoke. "We are gathered here today in the face of this company, to join together Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood in matrimony; which is an honorable and solemn estate and therefore is not to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently and soberly. Into this estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If any one can show just cause why they may not be lawfully joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

Magnus wiggled his eyebrows at Alec, a big grin on his face, and Alec could only roll his eyes fondly. He half expected his parents to speak up, but was glad when they didn't.

Jem continued to speak, "Magnus Bane, do you take Alec Lightwood for your lawful wedded husband, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honor, comfort, and cherish her from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto him for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Magnus said, and he couldn't resist giving Alec a peck on the nose. This caused some of the guests to giggle.

Jem's lips twitched upwards slightly before he continued, "Alec Lightwood, do you take Magnus Bane for your lawful wedded husband, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honor, comfort, and cherish him from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto him for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Alec said.

Jem nodded his head, and then, told the two to repeat their marriage vows. After exchanging their wedding rings, Jem smiled and said, "Now, you may kiss."

"This is my favorite part," Magnus grinned.

"Mine as well," Alec laughed, and Magnus kissed him full on the lips.

* * *

**(3) 21****st**** week **

"What do you think you're doing?" Isabelle hissed, one hand on her hip, and the other carrying the take-out food she bought from Taki's. She had not seen Alec for a few weeks, and as soon as she heard Alec and Magnus had returned from their honeymoon, she immediately went to visit. When she entered the apartment, Alec was carrying a hamper filled with clothes.

Alec rolled his eyes, annoyed. "I'm taking my clothes to the utility room so that I could wash my laundry."

"You shouldn't be carrying heavy things!" she shrieked.

"I'm pregnant, not an invalid," he glared.

Knowing her brother wouldn't budge on his decision, she decided to compromise. "Fine," she said. "Let's exchange. You take these food," she held out the take-out food towards Alec, "to the coffee table and grab some drinks for our movie marathon, and I'll quickly put your laundry in the washing machine."

Alec considered it for a moment. Isabelle's tone left no room for argument, so he reluctantly agreed. After placing the hamper down, he took the food from Isabelle, and his sister took the hamper, a victorious smile on her face.

After she made her way to the utility room, humming all the way, Alec shook his head fondly. He knew his sister hated doing the laundry. His heart swelled, knowing his sister loved him enough to willingly do something she hates because she was worried for his health.

His annoyance forgotten, he made a mental note to thank his sister later.

* * *

**(4) 25****th**** week **

It nearly made Maryse Lightwood's heart stopped when Jocelyn Fairchild-Garroway told her Alec passed out the day before. Jocelyn had chided her for nearly half an hour on her treatment towards her eldest son. Jocelyn's eyes softened, however, when she saw the fear, as well as guilt on Maryse's face.

"You should be proud of your boy, Maryse. He had always done everything to make both you and Robert proud. Don't shun him for choosing to give birth to the life that's growing inside of him," Jocelyn said. The conversation stopped when Clary appeared after a day of training, ready to return home with her mother.

After the two redheads left, Maryse let the tears in her eyes fall, as silent sobs wrecked her body. She knew she was wrong, but the past few months, she was too stubborn to see. Alec was her baby, and nothing else should matter.

Maryse wiped away her tears, and with a new determination, she decided to make things right with her son.

The next day, Maryse went to visit Alec. Magnus nearly slammed the door in her face, but she was glad that he didn't. He did, on the other hand, warned her not to give Alec any additional stress.

"I… Jocelyn told me what happened, and I- I just want to make sure that he's okay."

Magnus knew Maryse was being honest by the look in her eyes, and the pain in her voice. So, he led her to his and Alec's bedroom, where Alec was currently sleeping. Then, he told her that he'd go for a walk, to give them some privacy.

Maryse silently thanked him.

Magnus had prepared a chair next to Alec's side of the bed for Maryse to sit on. Guilt filled her once more after she took a good look at her son. It was undeniable that he had the pregnancy glow, but still, his skin was so pale, and there were dark circles under his eyes. 'I'm so sorry, Alec,' she thought, tears swelling in her eyes as she pushed away the hair that fell onto Alec's closed eyelids.

She immediately pulled her hand away when Alec's face contorted in pain, and he whimpered softly. Hesitating for a moment, she placed her hand gently on Alec's mound, and soon after, she could feel the baby kicking. She gasped.

Alec's eyes fluttered open at the noise, and his eyes widened when he saw Maryse sitting next to him. "Mom?" he was caught between surprise and disbelief. "Am I dreaming?"

"N-No, honey. It's really me," Maryse said.

"Oh." He tried to sit up, using his hands to support him, but Maryse was faster. Before Alec knew what she was doing, she helped him in a sitting position, leaning against the headboard, and placed some pillows behind his back. "Thank you," he told his mom after she returned to his seat.

Maryse shook her head, tears threatening to fall again. "You didn't have to thank me, Alec. It's the least I could do."

Alec nodded his head awkwardly, still wondering why his mother was here.

"Jocelyn told me what happened," she said softly, answering Alec's unasked question. There was a pregnant silent, before Maryse asked, "Are you okay?"

Alec gave his mother a small smile. "Everything's fine. According to Catarina, she's a warlock who is also a nurse at Beth Israel Hospital, apparently I'm anemic, which caused the dizzy spells, and ultimately made me faint."

Maryse took Alec's hand in both her hands, and pressed it to her lips. Alec was surprised by this little show of affection, but he didn't mind. He was surprised, however, when the tears started rolling down her cheeks. "Oh my baby," she cried. "I'm so sorry."

"Mom, it's okay."

"No, it's not," Maryse sobbed. "It shouldn't have mattered if you love a man, a warlock a few centuries older than you. It shouldn't have mattered if you're pregnant, despite being male." She looked straight into Alec's eyes. "You're my baby, my son. I should have stand by you no matter what."

Alec could feel a lump forming in his throat, and before he knew it, his face was wet with tears. Although Maryse would always hug them to show her affections, but she never voiced it out. He wiped the tears off his face with his free hand. "It's okay, mom. I get it, really. I—I was angry, and hurt at first, but I'm not anymore. I know you love me still. Izzy told me you asked about me every time she visits." He gave his mother a smile, unshed tears in his eyes.

"Oh, Alexander." She leaned forward, and carefully pulled Alec in a hug. When they pulled away, Alec winced slightly. "Is it the baby?" Maryse asked.

Alec nodded his head. Then, he reached out for his mother's hand, and placed it on his distended stomach. Maryse smiled when she felt another kick. After awhile, Maryse's hand returned to her lap, and Alec told her, "She is definitely going to be a shadowhunter when she grows up."

Maryse's eyes widened. "She? I'm going to have a granddaughter?" A lot of emotions could be seen on her face. Amongst them were love, pride, and again, guilt.

"Mom, stop it. I'm not angry with you anymore. Neither am I hurt."

"I'm your mother," she whispered softly. "I shouldn't have…"

"I know," Alec cut in. He took his mother's hand again, and squeezed it lightly, giving her a reassuring smile. "It's in the past. You're here now, and that's all that matters."

Maryse smiled, and then, leaned forward and placed a kiss on her son's forehead. Alec blushed slightly, and had a mixed look between a pout and a frown. "Mom," he whined. She chuckled at that. "Oh," she said, suddenly remembering about the lunch she packed for Alec.

"What is it?"

She bent down, and took out a few containers from the bag she brought with her. She placed it on Alec's bedside table. "I made you lunch. I wasn't sure what you would like, or if you have cravings, so I made you something I liked when I was pregnant with you." She opened the lid of the two containers and thermos that she brought, and Alec's eyes widened at the food his mother prepared.

"I couldn't possibly eat all of this," he said. There was steamed white rice with chicken, and steamed asparagus, broccolis, spinach, and tofu in one container, fresh fruits in the other, and chicken broth in the thermos.

"Sorry, I guess I went overboard." There was a slight blush on Maryse's face. "You don't have to finish everything."

Alec nodded. When he reached for one of the container, Maryse gently slapped his hand away. He arched his eyebrows at his mother, confused.

Instead of saying anything, Maryse only took the spoon she packed, and the container with rice. Realizing what his mother was doing, Alec protested.

"Mom! I may be on bed rest today, but I can still feed myself."

"Oh hush, Alexander," Maryse said. "A mother has the right to fuss over her son. I haven't done so for the past months, so I'm making up for it now."

Alec sighed, and reluctantly nodded his head. With a smile on her face, Maryse spoon-fed her son. Alec only ate half of the rice, but Maryse was relieved that he finished everything else. After Maryse kept everything, they continued talking, until slowly, Alec started to doze off.

After a few minutes trying to find a comfortable position, Alec was now lying on his side, his back towards his mother. He moaned when he felt his mother's cold fingers rubbing the small of his back. He felt his muscle knots loosened, and he let himself relax at his mother's touch.

"You didn't have to do that, mom," he said sleepily, his eyes half-closed.

"I didn't have to, but I want to," she chuckled, as she began massaging Alec's upper back.

"Hmm," was Alec's only reply, before he fell asleep.

When she was done, she was surprised to see Magnus standing by the doorway. She didn't hear him enter the apartment. The warlock had a sad smile on his face. He nodded at Maryse before walking away, and Maryse followed him out with her bag in her hands.

She found Magnus in the kitchen. Magnus motioned for her to enter, and she did, taking a seat on one of the chairs.

"Do you want tea? Or coffee?"

"Tea would be fine."

Magnus nodded. He silently brewed the tea, and after a moment, he placed a cup of tea in front of Maryse, and sat across her. "I hope you don't mind, we only have dandelion tea. It's Alec's."

"I don't mind."

There was silence again between them, and after a moment, Magnus said, "Thank you for coming here."

"I couldn't not come," Maryse said. "I just…need a good wake-up call, and Jocelyn gave me that."

There was an amused smile on Magnus's face, but only for a short while. "Yeah, Jocelyn could be scary sometimes." He ran a hand through his hair. "When I received that phone call from Jace saying Alec fainted, I was so scared. The idea of losing him, or the baby, or both… that feeling was worst than when Sebastian imprisoned me in Edom." He looked at Maryse. "Alec really missed you, he loves you a lot. I just, I need to know that you will not abandon him again."

Maryse wiped her eyes before the tears fell. "I won't, I promise. I don't want to lose another son." She let out a deep breath. "It took me a while to realize, but as long as Alec's happy, nothing else matters."

Magnus placed a hand on top of Maryse's. "Thank you." The only acknowledgement Maryse gave was a nod.

After she finished her tea, she told Magnus she has to head back to the Institute, but she promised to return the next day.

* * *

**(5) 28****th**** week**

Simon yawned as he made his way to the Institute's kitchen. He had been up all night, studying some Latin, and demonology texts, and now, he decided to take a break. He frowned when he heard some noises in the kitchen, and all his senses were on the alert. However, he let a relieved sigh when he entered the kitchen, and saw that it was only Alec.

Because the Clave, who needed Magnus's services, summoned him to Idris, the warlock has asked his young husband to stay at the Institute with his family. He did not want Alec to stay at the apartment alone, in case something happened.

"Hey Alec," Simon said, making his presence known as he walked into the kitchen.

Alec, who was sitting by the table, was startled.

Simon heard a sniffle, and saw Alec quickly wiped his eyes. The younger brunette frowned. "Is there something wrong? Are you crying?"

"Nothing's wrong," Alec retorted, "and I'm not crying."

Another sniffle.

Simon sighed, rubbing the back of his head. He regretted going down for a late supper. He took a seat across Alec, and he saw Alec's eyes were red-rimmed and puffy. He sighed again. "Look, I know we're not exactly friends. I'm just a boy who is dating your sister, but if there's something you need, I could help." After a short pause, he added, "Or if you don't want me, I could call for Jace."

Simon was ready to get up from his seat, when Alec stopped him. "No, I'm sorry. I just… I just want Magnus."

"Sorry, I can't help you with that."

"I know."

When awkward silence filled the air, Simon decided to break it. "Are you hungry? Is that why you're in the kitchen? I'm about to make a sandwich, if you want some?"

Alec shook his head. "I—I want some ice cream," he said softly. He felt a lump forming in his throat, and eyes beginning to water, "but there's none in the freezer, and Magnus is not here to buy them for me."

Simon panicked at the sight of Alec tearing up. "I can go and buy it for you."

Alec wiped his eyes on his sleeves. "Really?" When Simon nodded, he gave the brunette a small smile and murmured his thanks. After Simon told him 'You're welcome', Alec added, "If you tell anyone I cried, I'll kill you in your sleep."

Simon gulped, knowing Alec _could_ do it if he set his mind to it. He was a shadowhunter after all, and Jace's parabatai. After Alec told Simon what he wanted (vanilla ice cream with chocolate sauce, and S'mores pop tarts), the brunette led Alec to the living room, and told him to rest, while he run to the convenience store to buy the snacks. He took his coat from the closet near the doorway, and was glad he forgot to take his wallet out from that coat.

It took him nearly an hour to find everything Alec wanted. He couldn't believe how hard it was to find S'mores pop tarts. After placing the snacks in the kitchen, and keeping the ice cream in the freezer, he was surprised to find Alec asleep on the sofa, a book rested on his rounded abdomen.

Simon sighed. He ran around looking for those snacks for nothing. But then again, he didn't regret it though. He was torn between waking Alec up so that he could eat, and carrying the older teen back to his own room. In the end, he decided to let Alec continue sleeping, knowing the latter didn't have much sleep the past few nights because of the baby being so active.

The brunette was glad he had his stele in the pocket of his pajama bottom. He took out the stele and drew the strength rune on his arm. Despite building some muscles after the intense training the last few months, he didn't want to take the chance that he might drop Alec.

He took Alec in his arms, and carried Alec into his own room. He didn't realize someone was watching him, until he exited Alec's room. His eyes widened when he saw his smirking girlfriend. "Izzy…"

"He kind of grew on you, didn't he?"

Simon shrugged. "Like a brother I never have." Surprisingly, he found that he wasn't being entirely sarcastic.

Isabelle gave him a peck on the cheek. "Thank you for caring for my brother."

"No problem," Simon replied, a blush creeping on his face.

Isabelle chuckled, before taking Simon's hand. "Come on," she said, as she dragged the latter towards the stairs. "Let's have some late night supper."

* * *

**(6) 31****st**** week**

Clary knocked on Alec and Magnus's bedroom door, before she popped her head into the room. "Good afternoon," she greeted her boyfriend's brother with a smile on her face.

Alec returned it with a scowl. "So, you're my babysitter for today?"

Clary didn't take this to heart though, knowing Alec's bad mood was only because of his hormones. Or because he was ordered on bed rest for the last few weeks of his pregnancy, which happened because he developed preeclampsia. Or perhaps, it was because Magnus insisted someone accompany him at the apartment at all times, if Magnus was not at home.

She didn't let her smile falter as she walked into the room. "I brought some snacks from your mother," she said, showing him the lunch bag she was carrying. She pulled a chair, and sat next to Alec. Then, she took out a container from the bag. "Here's some fresh citrus salad to help lower your blood pressure. She also made beetroot juice," Clary added, after taking out the bottle from the bag. "She said it's good for someone who developed preeclampsia."

"Thanks, Clary," he gave her a small smile. "Sorry for snapping at you earlier."

Clary waved it off. "No harm, no foul."

While Alec was eating, he could sense Clary staring at him. He lowered the container, and turned facing the redhead. "Do you want to touch it?"

Clary blushed, embarrassed that she was caught staring. "No, it's okay. I know you didn't like—"

She didn't get to finish her sentence when Alec reached out for one of her hands, and placed it to the side of his stomach, near his kidney. At Clary's questioning look, he said, "The baby likes to kick there." True to his words, soon enough, Clary felt the tiny kick.

She gasped in awe. "Alec, that was… that was amazing."

Alec chuckled. Clary always said the same thing whenever Alec allowed her to feel the baby kick. "It's not so amazing when you have to go to the bathroom every few minutes."

Clary laughed. "That's true." Then, she sighed. "I want one too."

Alec nearly choked on his salad at that statement. "Not now I hope."

"Of course not," Clary rolled her eyes. "My mom would definitely kill Jace if that happens."

They talked for a while longer. After he finished his food, he started dozing off. Lately, he was always tired in the afternoons. When Alec fell asleep, Clary made sure he was comfortable before she exited the room.

Now, she could start working on the real reason Magnus asked for her help. She went into the room that was supposed to be the nursery. It was supposed to be a surprise for Alec, so that particular room was off-limit to Alec until Clary was done with it. She was glad that Magnus prepared the stepladders this time. Even if the roller brush was long, she was still too short. Clary continued where she left of the last time she was there.

An hour passed when Clary's cell phone started to ring. It was Jace, asking her to open the door. He didn't want to ring the doorbell or knock, in case Alec was sleeping. When Clary opened the door, Jace was there, holding a big box containing toys for the baby. He gave Clary a kiss when he entered the apartment. Clary led Jace to the nursery, so that he could drop off the box.

Jace looked around the room with a big smile on his face. "This is beautiful, Clary," he said. One side of the room was painted in pastel pink, and cherry blossoms in spring was painted over it. The other side was painted in pastel yellow, and butterflies of various sizes was painted over it.

"Thanks," she replied. "I'm still not done though. Still need to hang the curtains, set up the table and chairs Magnus and I bought from IKEA, the crib…"

"I know you will do great," Jace said, as pressed another kiss on Clary's mouth. Then, he told her, "I'll help with the crib later. I'm going to go check on Alec first, okay?"

Clary didn't bother replying as she picked up the curtain. She just waved towards the door with one hand. Jace gave her one last grin before exiting the nursery.

The blond was glad he went to check on Alec, because when he entered the latter's bedroom, Alec was awake. "Why are you trying to get on your feet?"

Alec was surprised to see Jace there. "I thought you were busy?"

Jace shrugged. "Izzy and I finished the job early." He stared at his brother. "So, why are you trying to get up? I thought you're on complete bed rest."

"I need to use the bathroom," he answered, annoyed.

Jace only nodded, and before Alec knew what his parabatai was going to do, Jace carried Alec in his arms.

"I _am _allowed to walk the short distance to the bathroom, you know," Alec huffed in annoyance.

"You're not going to walk anywhere on _my_ watch."

Alec groaned, "You're as bad as Magnus."

It took some time for Alec to convince Jace to wait outside while he pee. Jace only relented when Alec promised not to walk the small distance to the door, and to call him when he was done. Jace didn't want to risk Alec slipping in the bathroom.

Alec rolled his eyes. Apparently, to his over-protective family, being pregnant also meant he became a klutz.

After they went out of the bathroom, Alec told Jace to carry him to the living room instead. He was tired of sleeping, and spending the day in the bedroom. Jace placed Alec on the long couch, and the older teen lay sideways to take the pressure of his heavy uterus off his cervix. Jace placed a cushion behind the small of Alec's back to make him more comfortable. He handed Alec the remote before settling on the armchair near the couch.

"So, where's Clary? She's my designated babysitter for today."

"She's…uhm—"

"She's painting the nursery, isn't she?"

Jace's jaw dropped. "You knew?"

Alec rolled his eyes. "Being pregnant did not damage any of my brain cells, you know? Sometimes, Clary would have paint on her fingers, or in her hair before she leaves this apartment."

Jace chuckled. That sounds like Clary, all right. "Don't let your husband know that you knew though," his brother said. "He was adamant on surprising you with a completely decorated nursery."

They talked for a while more before Alec started to concentrate on the movie playing on the television. Every now and then, Jace would ask if Alec's thirsty, or he wanted some snacks. Alec was starting to get annoyed because Jace suddenly turned into a mother hen. It was nearly two hours when Jace noticed the discomfort on Alec's face.

Jace stood up, and walked to Alec's side. "Let me help you sit up," he said, before grasping Alec's hand with one hand, and wrapped his free hand behind the small of Alec's back. After Alec was in a sitting position, Jace sat behind Alec and skillfully began massaging his brother's back. "Are you feeling better know?"

"Yeah, thanks."

When Clary was finally done decorating the nursery, no thanks to Jace (because she managed to assemble the crib on her own), she walked into the living room, and the sight that greeted her made her smile widely.

Jace and Alec was cuddled together on the couch. Jace was sitting at the end of the couch, while Alec curled up on the couch, his head rested on Jace's lap, and hands wrapped protectively around his middle. One of Jace's hands was also wrapped protectively around his parabatai, and adopted brother.

Clary had just finished taking a few pictures of the scene when Magnus came. Before Magnus could speak, Clary placed her index finger to her mouth. "Shh, they're sleeping," she whispered.

Magnus's lips twitched upwards at the sight. "Biscuit, I didn't know your boyfriend likes to cuddle as well."

Clary only laughed. "I'll send you the pictures later."

After Magnus changed out of his dirty clothes, he went to the living room, and took Alec in his arms, careful not to wake him up. He smiled when Alec unconsciously let out a satisfied sigh when the latter's head rested on Magnus's chest. "I'll take Alec to the bedroom."

"We'll show ourselves out," Clary told him, motioning towards her and Jace.

Magnus nodded. "Thank you for today, Clarissa."

"It's fine. What are friends for?" she grinned.

"At this rate, I think you've earned yourself the title family."

Clary was temporarily stunned. There was a blush on her face, and she smiled shyly at the warlock. "Thank you, Magnus."

Magnus only nodded, before making his way to his and Alec's bedroom.

Clary, on the other hand, went towards the couch. She caressed Jace's hair, gently waking her up. When he opened his eyes, he was disoriented at first. "Clary?"

"Wake up, sleeping beauty. It's time to go home," she teased.

Jace chuckled. Then, noticing Alec had disappeared, he asked, "Where's Alec?"

"Magnus carried him into the bedroom." Then, she stood up, and offered a hand to Jace. "Come on, we're not needed here anymore."

Jace laughed, taking Clary's hand. "You're right. Why don't I take you out for dinner instead?"

"That would be agreeable," Clary grinned, before they left Magnus's apartment.

* * *

**(7) 37****th**** week**

There was only two weeks left before the estimated time of birth, and Alec was nervous. Two weeks ago, Catarina told them that the option of Caesarean delivery was out of the picture if Alec's blood pressure was still high by that time. So, that meant they also have to consider a natural birth.

Because of that, Catarina has called Tessa to visit New York a week earlier than planned, so that Tessa could help brew a potion for Alec. That potion will help realign Alec's pelvis, since men had narrower pelvic than women, and a natural birth could kill both Alec and the baby.

"How are you?" Tessa asked Alec, when she dropped onto the couch next to the younger teen. Alec was sitting near the end of the couch, his feet propped on the coffee table in front of them.

"I'm fine," he replied, offering her a small smile. "Thank you for everything."

Tessa smiled, placing a hand on Alec's. "Don't mention it," she said. "You're Cecily's bloodline. You're family."

"Magnus and Jem aren't here," Alec said, when he realized he and Tessa were the only ones in the apartment.

"They went to buy some dinner. I think he's dragging my poor Jem from restaurant to restaurant to find a suitable, healthy dinner for you." There was an amused smile on her face.

Alec snorted. "Apparently, all my family turned into mother hen since I found out I was pregnant."

"They care for you," she said, giving Alec's hand a gentle squeeze before letting go.

There was a short silence for a while, before Alec asked, "Tessa, did you…did you spend some time with Jace since you arrived?" He felt slightly guilty because Tessa had spent the past week with Catarina, working on the potion.

"Don't worry, I have. It was a pleasure to be reacquainted with my own bloodline. I am pleased to know that he shares a lot of Will's personality." She added, with an amused smile on her face, "Especially his fear of ducks."

Alec laughed. "Jem told me about that." He abruptly stopped laughing when he felt a tight pressing pain gripped his stomach. His hands were clenched tightly.

Worried, Tessa placed a hand on Alec's shoulder. "Alec, are you okay? Do you want me to call Catarina?"

Alec let out a breath as the pain receded as quickly as it had come. "It's alright," he said, offering Tessa a reassuring smile. He didn't think it worked though, because he could still the worry in Tessa's eyes.

Alec decided to watch a movie, and Tessa moved to the armchair near the window so that Alec could lie down comfortably on the couch. While reading one of the novels she brought with her, she would sometimes look at Alec every now and then, in case the latter was in pain again. She stopped when Alec glared at her after he caught her doing so for the third time. Sighing, she continued reading her book.

Twenty minutes into the movie, Alec gripped the remote control in his hand tightly as another pressing pain passed through him. It lasted for a minute, but luckily, Tessa didn't see it.

Soon after, there was a knock on the door, and before Alec could get up, Tessa gave him a stern stare before she made her way to the front door. It was Clary and Jace. They were supposed to eat dinner together at the apartment that night.

Tessa hugged them both, before asking Clary what she brought with her. From where he was sitting, Alec could here Clary's reply.

"Oh, mom made some healthy food for Alec. She said it's always healthier for a pregnant person to eat homemade food."

Alec smiled. Over the last few months, Jocelyn had somewhat became a second mother to him. He winced when he felt the pain again.

"Are you okay?" he heard Jace asked, his voice worried.

He didn't realize Jace was in front of him. He gave his brother a smile. "I'm fine. It's just the baby. You know how active she is."

Jace grinned, and Alec sighed in relieved when Jace believed his explanation.

"She's going to be one hell of a shadowhunter when she grows up."

"Yeah, she will." When Alec tried to get up, Jace immediately helped him.

"Where are you going?"

"I wanted to take a bath, before Magnus and Jem returns with dinner," he answered truthfully. "It helps with my sore muscles."

Jace nodded. He had one hand wrapped around Alec's waist, and the other holding Alec's hand, as he helped Alec walk to his room. Alec didn't bother saying anything, since he knew, it was either this or Jace carrying him. Once the bathtub was filled with warm water, Jace helped Alec into the bathtub. He made Alec promise to call him when he's done so that Jace could help Alec out of the bathtub. Alec rolled his eyes at Jace's over-protectiveness, but appreciated it at the same time.

After Jace left, Alec let out a contented sigh as the warm water soothed his tensed muscles. He leaned back against the bathtub, and closed his eyes. He didn't feel any pain pass through him anymore, so he passed the earlier pains off as Braxton Hicks contraction.

Nearly an hour later, he almost dozed off, but fortunately a knock on the door woke him up.

"Alec, are you done?" it was Jace.

"Give me a minute," Alec mumbled, as he pulled the plug, and started washing himself. A few minutes later, he called for Jace, and the blond helped him out of the bathtub. Jace handed Alec his towel, before Alec, with great difficulty, took off his boxers. Jace offered to help Alec take it off, but that was where Alec drew the line.

Jace left Alec in the bedroom, so that Alec could get dressed. While putting on his baggy sweater, the Alec felt the familiar pressing gripped his stomach. He hissed when the pain caught him by surprise. Still thinking it was Braxton Hicks, he continued putting on his clothes.

When he walked out the bedroom, his eyes widened when he saw the vast number of food on the dining room's table. Jem, who just came out of the kitchen with a stack of plates in his hands, gave him a sheepish smile. While setting the plates on the table, he told Alec, "Magnus and I kind of went overboard when we bought dinner."

Alec could only snort in reply. He was about to ask if there's anything he could help with, when Clary took his hands, and made him sit down at the dining table.

"We've got everything under control, so don't worry about it."

Alec nodded. While everyone walked in and out of the kitchen to prepare for dinner, he pushed the pain he's experiencing to the back of his mind. 'No need to alert anyone,' he thought. 'It's just Braxton Hicks anyways.'

By the time dinner was done, after nearly three hours of eating and chatting, Alec felt the contractions becoming stronger, and are less the five minutes apart. The others sitting at the table noticed Alec's pained expression and kept sending worried glances at Alec. Magnus placed a hand on his husband's hand. "Is everything alright?"

"Of course. I'm fine," Alec managed to choke out. He tried to give Magnus a reassuring smile, when a pain stronger then before passed through him. Then, he felt the wetness trickle from between his legs, and stain his pants. He bit his bottom lips, and looked at Magnus. "I think my water just broke."

Magnus eyes widened. "Y-Your water just broke? But it's still early. It is two weeks early."

"I know," Alec cried, as another contraction passed through him. "I thought…I thought it was just a—" he winced. Another contraction passed through him. "I thought it was just a false labor."

Tessa stood up. "Clary, there's a plastic sheet and old bed sheet in Magnus's utility room. Grab it, and place the plastic sheet on the bed before covering it with the old bed sheet," she instructed. Clary only nodded, and immediately made a beeline to the utility room before running into Alec and Magnus's bedroom. Tessa turned to Magnus and Alec. "Magnus, take Alec to your bedroom." Magnus nodded, and was about to carry Alec, when Tessa shook her head. "Don't carry him. Walking helps with the labor."

Alec shut his eyes, gripping Magnus's hand tightly and bit his bottom lip to keep him from crying out when another contraction forced him to double over as pain racked his body. Jace was immediately by Alec's side, and grabbed him, helping Magnus take Alec to the bedroom.

Tessa looked at Jem, but before she could speak, Jem said, "I'll call Isabelle, inform Jocelyn and Luke, and send a message to Maryse."

Tessa nodded, a smile on her face. "Yes, and I will call Catarina." She took out her cell phone, and dialed Catarina's number while making her way to Magnus's inventory.

"_Hello? Tessa, you better have a good reason for calling. I'm really busy right now. The hospital is suddenly flooded with patients." _

"Alec's in labor." Apparently, that was a very good answer, because Catarina cursed, and said, "_I'll be there as fast as I could. Make the boy drink his potion now. You still remember how to-"_

"Yes," Tessa cut in, after grabbing the potion and made her way to bedroom.

"_Okay, you check on his progress then. If we're lucky, he still has a long way to go. But if not, you're going to have to deliver the baby, Tess."_

"Let's hope it doesn't get to that," she said before they hung up. When Tessa entered the bedroom, Alec was on the bed, in a sitting position, while Magnus sat behind his spouse, rubbing the small of Alec's back. Jace sat on the chair next to Alec, holding one of his parabatai's hands as support. Clary, on the other hand, was standing close to the door. She looked extremely worried, and from the expression on her face, looked like she was ready to cry.

Tessa took pity on Clary, and placed a hand on the redhead's shoulder. "Clarissa, why don't you wait with Jem outside? I want to check on Alec's progress anyways."

Clary didn't say a word, only nodded, before she walked out the bedroom. Tessa went to the bed, and handed the potion to Alec. "Drink this." Alec nodded, and while he was drinking the potion, Tessa told him, "I'm going to check on your progress."

Alec's eyes widened, and blush crept on his face. He gave Jace the empty potion's bottle, before nodding his head at Tessa's direction. "Do what you have to do," he said.

Tessa took a blanket from the wardrobe, before making her way in front of Alec. She draped the blanket over Alec's spread knees before tugging his pants down, dumping it on the floor next to her.

They could see Tessa frowning, so Magnus asked, "Is there something wrong?"

"He's dilated 5 cm," she answered. "Alec, how long did you have the contractions?"

"Since before Clary and Jace arrived," he confessed, breathing heavily. "I'm sorry, I thought it was just Braxton Hicks contractions."

Tessa's eyes softened, and she gave him a small smile. "It's okay. There's not much that we can do until you're fully dilated." After a pause, she continued, "Catarina's busy at the hospital currently, but it will usually take hours for you to be fully dilated. If worse comes to worse, I will have to deliver your baby."

Jace looked worried. "Can you deliver the baby?"

Tessa nodded. "I know a thing or two about delivering babies." She bit her lip. "However—I'm not trying to scare you—if there's any complications, if there's any internal bleeding, I can't heal Alec."

"Leave the healing to me," Magnus said.

Tessa nodded. Then, she patted Alec on the knee, and gave him a smile. "I know it hurts now, but it will be worth it when you lay your eyes on your daughter."

Amidst the pain, Alec managed to give Tessa a small smile. "Thank you, Tessa."

The next hour seemed to pass by slowly for Alec. When each contraction hit, he gripped Jace's hand tightly, while Magnus continued to rub his back, and whisper soothing words in his ear. The gap between each contraction were getting closer. He panted heavily as he leaned back in Magnus's embrace. The latter pushed away Alec's hair that fell into his eyes, which was wet with sweat.

"I have to ask," Jace said out of the blue, breaking the silence between the three of them. "Which is more painful, poisoned by a demon, or giving birth?"

"What do you think?" Alec retorted through gritted teeth, once more crushing Jace's hand.

Jace winced. "Giving birth it is."

They were interrupted when the door opened, and Isabelle entered. "Hey," she said, giving her brother a smile. "Tessa thought you might be thirsty," she told him, showing him the bowl in her hands. "Jocelyn brought the ice chips."

"Thanks," Alec told her, giving her a grateful smile.

"No problem." She sat at the edge of the bed. "Do you want one now?"

"Sure."

Isabelle used the spoon and placed an ice chip into Alec's mouth. He shut his eyes, and let out a sigh. "That feels nice."

"So, how are you dealing?"

"Everything aches," he said. "But it's worth it."

Isabelle smiled brightly, squeezing one of Alec's knees before she stood up. "I better go. Tessa is going to come in soon, and check on your progress. I don't think you'd want your sister to see your private parts," she teased, which caused Alec to laugh.

"Get out," Alec said playfully, and Isabelle complied.

Before she left, she told Magnus and Jace, "Take care of him."

The next time Tessa entered the bedroom, she wasn't alone. Catarina was with her. Magnus let out a relieved sigh. It wasn't that he didn't trust Tessa, but Catarina was a nurse, and has more experience delivering babies. Alec's contraction were now stronger, and less than three minutes apart. When Catarina checked on his progress, he was fully dilated.

Jace started to regret his decision for not placing a rune on himself when Alec almost crushed his hand after another contraction pressing down on his stomach. Magnus coached him through the breathing exercise they learned from Catarina a few weeks ago.

Catarina looked up at Alec and said, "I want you to push at the next contraction." Tessa was standing beside the blue warlock, a clean towel ready in her hands.

So, at the next contraction, Alec pushed. He stopped when the contraction stopped, and pushed again when it came. His grip on Jace's hand tightened once more, and his other hand gripped Magnus's hand as he tried to keep himself from screaming. He didn't one the people waiting outside to hear him in pain. Instead, he only let out a small whimper.

Magnus kissed the top of Alec's head, and encouragingly said, "You're doing great, darling."

"She's crowning," Catarina announced. "Alec, I want you to give little pushes only, or you might tear."

"Easier said than done," Alec growled through gritted teeth. Jace couldn't help himself and smirked, while Magnus rolled his eyes at the blonde's action.

"I know," Catarina said patiently, "but I need you to try."

So, Alec did as he was told. When the baby's head was out, Catarina placed her hand under the baby's head. Tessa immediately took a clean cloth, and wiped the baby's mouth and nose. While guiding the baby's head away from Alec's abdomen, Catarina told him, "After the shoulder passed through, the baby will come out easily."

Alec nodded, his face now wet with tears. Jace felt his heart break seeing his brother and parabatai in pain. Magnus, on the other hand, continued whispering soothing words in Alec's ear, and rubbed Alec's lower back to soothe his tensed muscles.

After both the baby's shoulder came out, Catarina gave him the signal to push as hard as he can. The final contraction forced a scream from his lips, as he pushed as hard as he could, and the baby finally slid into the world. Catarina caught her tiny slick body, as Alec sagged back against Magnus's body.

The room was filled with tensed silence, before the baby let out a high-pitched wail. A tired smile appeared on Alec's face as he whispered to Magnus, "That's our baby." Alec saw a glimpse of her and said, "She's beautiful."

Magnus pressed another kiss on Alec's head. "Yes, she is."

Catarina looked at her old friend, and asked, "Magnus, do you want to do the honor?"

Magnus looked from his newborn daughter to his tired spouse, who was leaning against him for support. He was torn between the two. Catarina took pity on him and said, "It's okay, I understand." Then, she looked at Jace, "Do you want to cut the cord?"

Jace turned a little green and shook his head. "My brother's private parts is where I draw the line," he exclaimed.

Tessa couldn't help the chuckle that escaped her mouth, and Alec let out a snort. Tessa tied the umbilical cord before Catarina cut it, and then, she handed the baby to Tessa, who wrapped her in a clean towel.

"I'm going to clean her up, then I'll hand her back to you," she told the new parents.

Alec let go of Jace's hand, and let out a tired sigh. "I could sleep for a year," he said, which made the other occupants of the room laugh.

"Your job is not over yet, young nephilim," Catarina told him. "You still need to deliver the placenta." Alec groaned at that.

After the placenta was expelled from his body, Alec closed his eyes tiredly. Catarina took off her gloves, and placed her hand over Alec's abdomen. There were sparks at her fingertips as she began to heal any internal bleeding Alec might have. When she was done, Tessa returned with the baby, who was now wrapped in a pink blanket.

Alec opened his eyes, and there was a big smile on his face as he took the baby from Tessa.

"Have you thought of names?" Tessa asked them.

Alec looked at Magnus in the eyes, and Magnus nodded, smiling fondly. Then, Alec turned back to Tessa, and replied, "Her name is Cecily Theresa Bane-Lightwood. I hope you don't mind."

A soft gasped escaped Tessa's mouth, and tears appeared in her eyes. She leaned down, and pecked Alec's cheek. "Thank you. It's an honor," she said.

Catarina had already disappeared to get rid of the placenta. Jace stood up, and said, "We should leave your little family alone for a few minutes. I bet everyone outside is just itching to see the new addition to the family."

Magnus nodded his head gratefully, and Jace and Tessa left the room.

Alec was still looking at their baby in awe, when he felt Magnus's hands wrapped around his shoulder. "She's truly beautiful, Magnus," Alec told his husband softly.

"She is," Magnus agreed. He buried his head at the crook of Alec's neck. "I love you, Alexander. Thank you…thank you so much for giving me a family."

* * *

**A/N: So, I didn't fail much, did I? Reviews will be very much appreciated :D**


	7. G - Goodbye

**Title: **G – Goodbye  
**Series: **Alphabet Soup Series  
**Warning: **AU**  
A/N: **So, I have been contemplating something like this, although not really an airplane crash or airplane-related accidents because that will just make my phobia worse. But then, this terrible incident happened over a week, and I guess, I felt like I need to write it. (I was just getting over my phobia of flying after the MH370 incident in March, and now, the MH17 tragedy happened). Some families were returning to Malaysia to celebrate Eid al-Fitr but instead… /sigh Anyways, my condolences to all families that lost their loved ones in MH17 tragedy. Also, Happy Eid al-Fitr to everyone who celebrates it **  
Disclaimer: **I do not own Mortal Instruments.**  
**

* * *

**Thank you Paperflowers101_,_ yarnbag, FantysmalAdorations, and** **Guest for the reviews on Chapter 6 :D I just got home from visiting my relatives house for Eid al-Fitr~ So, I'll reply to all reviews personally tomorrow :) Also, so happy for the review in Chapter 6...one of the longest review I ever received *give lots of hearts***

* * *

_**Present time**_

Magnus was asleep when the airplane shook, as if it was hit by something. He was awake when the other passengers let out panicked cries, the children wailing, and some of the passengers, who weren't wearing their seatbelts, and the crews who were walking along the aisle hit the ceiling of the airplane. He was panicking when the oxygen mask dropped from the ceiling, and the pilot announcing that the plane is crashing, and requested all passengers to put on their seatbelts, as if that would help them. He noticed the scared looks on the other passengers' faces when they noticed some of the passengers were already dead, and heard them saying their prayers as the plane plummeted. He was scared because he knew that there was no way to avoid the crash, he was going to die, and he was leaving behind the one person he loved the most.

* * *

_**12 hours earlier**_

Magnus, the twenty-five years old fashion designer, sighed once more as he dropped onto the comfortable looking armchair near the corner of the café; his favorite Starbucks drink in one hand, and his carry-on bag in the other. It was almost twelve in the afternoon, and he has to wait for another five hours or so at the airport. He had woken up late that day, and missed his morning flight from Amsterdam, Netherlands to Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia. Thank the heaven above that his fashion show to introduce his new line of clothing in Malaysia was not till the day after.

He stared at his phone for a while, before deciding to just go with it. After pressing speed dial #1, he heard the dial tone, and moments later, the call was answered. He knew international calls were expensive, but if he can't see Alec face-to-face, then he's willing to pay anything to hear Alec's voice.

"_Hello?" _a voice said tiredly.

"Good morning, darling." Magnus knew Alec wouldn't be able to see him, but he couldn't help but grin. "You sound like you haven't been sleeping."

"_I had the night shift last night," _Alec informed him. _"Apparently, the doctors really like to work the interns to death." _He let out a tired chuckle.

"I shouldn't keep you awake then. You need your sleep."

"_No, it's okay. I can sleep later," _Alec, insisted. _"I really missed you," _he added softly.

"I missed you too, sweetheart."

Alec laughed._ "I told you never to call me that ever again."_

"I know, but I can't help it." Magnus grinned.

"_Hey," _Alec said, as if realizing something. _"I thought you should be on the plane by now."_

Magnus let out a nervous chuckle. "Well, you see…I missed my original flight."

"_You went partying last night, didn't you?" _

From Alec's tone, Magnus knew his boyfriend disapproved his late night activity. "Well, I couldn't not go to my own after-party," he explained.

Alec made some disapproving noises before asking, _"So, what time is your flight to Kuala Lumpur?"_

"Five-fifteen," Magnus answered. "Till then, I'll have to waste my time at the airport."

Alec could practically see Magnus pouting over that statement. He chuckled. _"If you brought your laptop like I told you to, we could have Skype while you waited."_

"Skype!" Magnus all but shouted. "I forgot about that. Alexander, turn on your laptop. I'll call you on Skype using my phone instead."

Alec laughed, his tiredness forgotten, and said 'okay' before hanging up.

A moment later, Magnus video-called Alec on Skype, his Apple earpods in his ears. When Alec answered, his face appeared on the screen of Magnus's phone, he smiled. His boyfriend was beautiful as always, despite the obvious dark circles under his eyes.

"God, I love you so much, Alexander," he whispered.

Alec smiled at him lovingly, before replying, _"I love you too, Magnus."_

Magnus grinned, and he began asking about what Alec had been up to that week while he was in Amsterdam, and after that, he began telling Alec about his 'adventures' in Amsterdam. "Darling, we should totally come here as soon as you get your vacation time. It's a truly beautiful country."

"_What makes you think I want to go with you? I might probably go with Jace," _Alec teased. _"Or maybe even Clary."_

"Oh, you wound my heart, darling," Magnus gasped dramatically.

Alec laughed. _"God, I can't believe I have to endure another week without you." _Alec pouted. _"The bed is cold without you here."_

"Admit it, you love cuddling with me in bed," Magnus teased.

"_Of course I do, you're warmer than our comforter," _Alec said, his eyes twinkling.

Magnus laughed again, and Alec joined him after a moment. Before they knew it, they had been talking for an hour. Magnus noticed Alec trying hard to stay awake, so he took pity on his boyfriend, and told him to sleep.

"I guess, goodbye for now, darling," Magnus told him.

Alec shook his head. _"Remember, I told you, no goodbyes. I hate goodbyes. A simple 'I love you' would suffice." _He grinned.

"Of course." Magnus smiled. "I love you, Alexander, with all my heart," he exclaimed. "Only the heaven above knows how much I love you. My love for you runs—"

"_Alright, I get it, stop," _Alec laughed. _"God, you're terrible."_

Magnus grinned. "Alright, I'll be serious now." He kissed his phone's screen, right where Alec's mouth was supposed to be. "I love you."

"_Love you too," _Alec smiled, and then yawned._ "I'll sleep now," _he said, and after a nod from Magnus, he ended the call.

After finishing his drink, Magnus decided to head off to the duty free shops, and buy some presents for Alec. He knew Alec hated it when he spent money unnecessarily, but Magnus loved spoiling his boyfriend, and nothing Alec say can stop him from doing so.

He spent two hours shopping, and found a few items for Alec. Then, he spent another hour eating a late lunch. He glanced at his wristwatch, and knew he had some time left before he had to board the plane. He had an urge to call Alec again. Deep down, he felt like he had to talk to Alec before boarding the airplane, but he hesitated at first, fearing his boyfriend might still be asleep. But then again, knowing his boyfriend, the latter wouldn't sleep for more than a few hours during the day. So, he ended up calling Alec after all.

Unfortunately, Alec did not answer. Magnus tried a few more times, but still, Alec did not answer. He sighed, running a hand through his hair. Maybe Alec was still too tired after all, and was still asleep. He made his way to the gate when an announcement was made, saying passengers for MH360 may now board the plane.

* * *

_**Present time**_

The last few minutes as the plane fell to its doom felt like hours. The only thing Magnus could think of was Alec. He knew he shouldn't but he felt jealous that some of the passengers onboard the flight was with their family and loved ones, and he was alone. And then, he felt guilty for thinking that, because that would mean condemning Alec to the same fate as his.

"I don't want to die," the teenage girl sitting next to him gasped between sobs. Her hands were pale white from gripping the armrest too tightly.

"Just close your eyes, this will be over soon," Magnus told her, his heart breaking for the girl next to him. They had talked after they boarded the plane. Magnus was curious on why she was alone. Apparently, she was returning home after spending the summer with her uncle in Netherlands. She was a university freshman, straight out of high school.

The girl did as Magnus instructed, still sobbing. Magnus reached out for her hand, to give her reassurance, although they both knew it was a lie; they both knew they would not make it out alive. Together, both of them slowly accepted their horrible fate, and once again, Magnus had a horrible thought in his head, wishing they were dead before the plane crashed so that they wouldn't have to think about the few seconds, minutes, before dying.

Tears began rolling down Magnus's cheeks as he closed his eyes. Now he would not be able to see Alec's beautiful face again, the brilliant blue eyes, the dimple when he smiled. He would not be able to hear Alec's voice again, his laughter. He regretted the fact that he could not talk to Alec one last time before boarding the plane. He regretted that they couldn't travel to Netherlands together. Regretted that he couldn't give Alec the presents he brought for him, presents he knew Alec would love and cherish. He regretted most of all that he couldn't kiss Alec one last time before he dies.

* * *

_**3 hours earlier**_

Alec cursed himself for forgetting to turn on his alarm before he slept. He cursed again when he saw the missed calls from Magnus. However, he couldn't call back since Magnus would still be onboard the airplane right now. Sighing, he mentally counted the Magnus's time of arrival to Kuala Lumpur, and made a note to call his boyfriend then.

Alec was frowning after he got out of the shower. He had been feeling uneasy since he woke up. He remembered someone saying that it usually meant something bad was going to happen. But, he only shoved the feeling away, he wasn't a superstitious person.

He shook his head, and started to get his things ready. He had another night shift that day. While walking towards the train station, his cell phone rang. It was his sister, Isabelle, better known as Izzy. She told him that she just picked up their adopted brother, Jace, and his wife, Clary, from the airport, and wondered if Alec wanted to have dinner together the next night. She said that everyone was so busy with his or her own life; she, Max, Jace and Alec barely spent any times together, without their significant others. Alec agreed, since he was free the next day.

* * *

_**Five hours later**_

Alec had just finished his rounds, and was taking the clipboards back to the nurses' in-charge. His uneasy feeling from earlier had become stronger as every hour passed, but he kept dismissing it. While walking down the hallway towards the reception desk, he heard his sister's frantic voice.

"Izzy?" he said, confused. He knew his sister had a date with Simon tonight; it was their five years anniversary as a couple. He also knew that Simon was planning on proposing during their dinner date, so he wondered why she was here, at the hospital.

Upon hearing her brother's voice, Isabelle immediately ran towards her brother and hugged him tightly. Alec had seen the tears on Isabelle's face, and he felt his chest tightened, fearing the worst.

"Oh Alec, I'm so sorry," Isabelle sobbed.

Alec could feel everyone was looking at them. Probably wanted to know what was wrong. Not that he blamed them, he would want to know what was wrong too. He asked, his voice quivering slightly, "Izzy, d-did something happened?"

He was not prepared for Isabelle's answer.

She sobbed harder, her hands tightening around Alec's neck. After what felt like hours, she pulled away, and looked at Alec, tears still running down her cheeks. "It—its Magnus. Alec, his plane to Malaysia crashed. It crashed when they were flying above Ukraine."

Alec's eyes widened, he was in shock. At that moment, the room became quiet. Some of the people; the doctors, nurses, and other interns, who were at reception area must have already seen the news, because they were looking at Alec with sympathy.

Alec didn't see it though. In his mind, he could only hear his sister's words.

"Alec?"

"No." Alec's voice was soft, he was in denial. "No. You're lying." Alec felt a lump in his throat, and tears swelling in his eyes. "No!" he cried. "I just talked to him earlier, he couldn't—He's not dead." His legs gave way beneath him, and he was on the floor, crying. Isabelle dropped to her knees, never letting go Alec's hands. "You're lying, he can't be dead!" Alec screamed, almost hysterical. Suddenly, he felt his chest constricted, and he couldn't breath. He barely heard Isabelle yell for someone to help him, before his vision went black.

* * *

_**One year or so later…**_

Alec was sitting in a café across the street from the hospital where he was doing his residency, a cup of herbal tea in front of him. He was supposed to meet his sister there, and as usual, she was late. He sighed as he took out his cell phone. But before he could call his sister, Isabelle entered the café.

She look at Alec apologetically before saying, "Sorry I'm late. There was some trouble at work."

Alec shook his head. "It's okay."

Isabelle bit her bottom lip, and stared at her brother. He was still thinner than he was over a year ago. Her brother had buried himself in his work after he finally accepted that Magnus died in the plane crash, and sometimes, he even forgot to eat. He was almost malnourished. Six months after the crash, he had a cardiac arrest when he was alone at home. Thank god Jace decided to visit at that time. If not, Isabelle shuddered to think about the outcome.

After ordering her drink and food, Isabelle looked at her brother. "So, how are you holding up? I haven't heard from you, or see you since Magnus's funeral last week."

It took almost a year for them to identify Magnus's body from the crash site, and about a week or so for the bodies of United States citizens to be shipped back.

Alec shrugged. "The hospital took most of my time. I meet up with my therapist once a week."

"You've been avoiding us though," Isabelle said. "You missed another one of our get together. Jace and Max are worried. Mom and dad are worried." After a pause, she added, "I'm worried too."

The short silence between them was so tense, it could be cut with a knife.

"I'm sorry," Alec whispered, breaking said silence. "It's just so hard, trying to cope with Magnus's death, and after a year, dealing with his funeral." Alec choked, "I love him so much, and…"

Isabelle reached for her brother's hand. "I know."

"I know I made everyone worried. Even Clary was worried." He smiled. "She even went by the apartment sometimes."

Isabelle seemed surprised. "She did?" Clary and Alec didn't have a good start, and Alec only started tolerating her when she and Jace started dating and eventually marrying her.

"Yeah," Alec nodded. "She and Magnus were close, and Magnus treated her like a younger sister. We…we bonded over that, I guess."

Isabelle nodded.

He looked at his sister straight in the eyes. "I can't promise you that I'll attend the weekly gathering you planned, not yet. But I promise I will take better care of myself."

"You better, or else I'll resurrect you just to kill you myself," she jokingly threatened him.

Alec laughed. He missed his sister's humor sometimes. "I know."

"Before you're done wallowing in your own self-pity _alone_, can we continue meeting up for lunch like this? That way, I could at least make sure you're eating properly."

Alec gave her a smile, a true smile, the smile that she missed, the smile that disappeared the day Magnus died. "That's a deal," he said, and Isabelle grinned, before rubbing her eyes.

If anyone asked, she would never admit that there was tears in her eyes that time. But she was glad that her brother was healing, albeit rather slowly, but he was healing.

* * *

**A/N: Ugh, I'm not really satisfied with the ending. Darn, Alec's breakdown almost made me cry. I'm sorry if it's a bit uncharacteristic. Alec seemed like someone who has breakdowns quietly (Okay, that phrase is kind of awkward). Happy Eid al-Fitr, people~ Please leave some reviews :D**


	8. H - Hand

**Title: **H – Hand  
**Series: **Alphabet Soup Series  
**A/N: **So…after the one week Eid al-Fitr celebration, I came down with food poisoning and fever. I've only felt good enough to use the laptop two days ago, but only for a short period of time. SOOO, I decided to use this, which I wrote a few months ago before I posted the Alphabet Soup Series, instead of writing what I originally wanted for this chapter. Oh well. I can just post it as a one-shot later on. Anyways, hopefully this one is not that much of a failure, which was the reason I didn't post it earlier. Also, it was supposed to be a 5 times + 1 one-shot, but I wasn't confident with the other two scenes, so I cut it out. **  
Disclaimer: **I do not own Mortal Instruments.

* * *

**Review reply:**

**Anonymous: **Because I like hurt!Alec and Magnus seemed like a good choice to be placed in that airplane ;w; hehe I hope the next chapter is not a disappointment. Thank you for reviewing~ :)

**Anairafuji: **So...because the review was in spanish(?), I had to use google translator, and everyone knows a translator like that doesn't really gives an accurate translation so forgive me if I get this wrong. Anyways, to answer your question, as I wrote in my summary, these one-shots are supposed to be unrelated to one another, unless I stated otherwise. Some chapters may seem like it's related since it's in the original universe, but it's not actually. And Chapter 7 is an alternate universe story, which is why it's different from the others before it. (Sorry if I seem to be repeating myself, but it's late right now, and I should really sleep haha) Thank you for the review :)

* * *

**1.**

Magnus lay on his side, head propped on his hand as he watched Alec's blue eyes concentrating hard on the book he was reading, his eyebrows furrowed together. The corner of his lips tucked upwards in amusement, watching the various expressions on his boyfriend's face.

Feeling Magnus's eyes on him, Alec turned to his right. "What?"

Magnus shook his head. "It's nothing."

"Do I have something on my face?" he asked self-consciously.

"No," Magnus grinned. "You're just so beautiful, I can't take my eyes off you."

Alec blushed, and hastily returned his attention to his book.

It wasn't long after that when Magnus took his attention once more.

"What are you doing?" Alec asked.

Magnus had taken Alec's hand with his free hand and placed their hands together. He smiled. His hand was slightly bigger that Alec's, and his fingers were slightly longer. He intertwined their fingers together, and then brought their clasped hands to his lips. He placed a soft kiss on Alec's hand.

"I love you," he murmured, lips still pressed to Alec's hand.

Alec smiled, and placed his book down on his bedside table. Then, he snuggled closer to Magnus, taking in his warmth. "I love you too," he whispered, placing a soft kiss on the warlock's lips.

* * *

**2.**

Magnus groaned, as he started to regain consciousness. He winced when he opened his eyes; the light in the room was too bright. The first thing he noticed was that he wasn't in his and Alec's room.

"What the hell were you thinking?" a familiar voice asked from beside his bed. It was Alec. His voice was quiet, but Magnus could hear the hint of anger in Alec's voice.

"Alexander," Magnus murmured, looking to his right. Alec was sitting there, his clothes rumpled, as if he had fallen asleep where he sat, his face was pale, with dark rings under his eyes, and he looked worried. "I felt like I was ran over by a few cars, and then trampled by some horses," he joked, trying to lighten the mood. But it failed, since Alec didn't even crack a smile. Magnus tried to sit up, but the soreness at his abdomen caused him to wince.

Alec quickly went to help his boyfriend. "You saw the greater demons coming at me, and without thinking, I presumed, you jumped in front of me, and was stabbed." His voice trembled slightly, but his eyes were still hard.

Magnus sighed. He remembered it now. "Alec, you can't possibly think I would let anything happen to you if I could help it."

Alec snapped, "If I were injured, it would be easier to heal! Runes could be placed on me." He stood, turning away from Magnus as he let out a deep breath. When Alec turned back to face Magnus, the latter could see that there were no longer any anger in his eyes. All that was left were just worries. "You… You almost died. The poison—If Catarina didn't arrive when she did, we might not be able to save you."

Alec sat on the bed, and cupped Magnus's face with both hand, looking straight into his boyfriend's cat-like eyes. Softly, he said, "Do you have any idea what I would do if anything happened to you? Do you know how devastated I would be if I lost you?"

Magnus could see the fear in Alec's eyes. He closed his eyes, and placed a hand on Alec's that was cupping his face. As he relaxed into the warmth of Alec's hands, he said, "I'm not going to leave you."

Without warning, Alec's mouth crashed onto Magnus's, kissing Magnus as if his life depended on it. A soft moan escaped Magnus's throat before he responded to the kiss. Before they knew it, they were cuddled together on Magnus's single bed.

Several hours later, that was how Isabelle found them when she went to check on them in the infirmary; both asleep, Magnus's head on Alec's chest, and Alec had a protective hand wrapped around his boyfriend.

* * *

**3.**

Alec let out a relieved sigh when he found Magnus sitting on the floor, behind the last aisle of bookshelves, his back against the wall.

"Hey," Alec said, which caused Magnus to look up from a book he was reading. "I thought you went home."

"I told you I would help, didn't I?"

"I know, but still…"

"Hey, if it means having my boyfriend in bed with me tonight, I will totally help out." Magnus gave Alec a cheeky grin, and the latter blushed.

When Alec sat next to Magnus on the floor, the warlock rolled his shoulder, and stretched his neck to remove the crick in his neck.

"Hey, turn your back facing me," Alec instructed. Magnus didn't question him, and did as told. A moment later, Alec began massaging Magnus's neck and shoulder, which elicited a soft moan from the warlock.

"That feels nice," Magnus sighed happily.

Alec chuckled. "The advantage of being Jace's parabatai and brother."

"Hmm," was Magnus's only reply. After a few minutes, he told Alec, "We should do this more often," before letting out another moan.

Alec was about to say something, but was interrupted by a familiar voice. "Both of you should have put a 'Do not disturb' notice outside the door. Don't want to scar the people living here, do you?"

Although Alec and Magnus could not see Jace's expression, they could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

"We were not doing anything," Alec exclaimed, as his hands returned to his sides.

"Keep telling yourself that," Jace said, before exiting the library.

Alec groaned, as Magnus returned to his former position, back against the wall. "Your brother is an asshole," he murmured.

"I know," Alec sighed. After a moment, he said, "We really weren't doing anything."

There was a playful grin on Magnus's face, as he placed the book on his lap onto the floor. "We weren't doing anything, but we are now."

Before Alec could question the warlock, Magnus has moved onto Alec's lap, and wrapped his arms around Alec's neck. "I think I've researched enough for today," he purred. "I deserve a reward."

There was a twinkle in Magnus's eyes, and Alec grinned. Before Magnus knew it, Alec leaned in for a kiss.

* * *

**4.**

Alec was nervous, and even the blind could see it. He took a deep breath and exhaled. He needed to regain his composure, or else Magnus will found out as soon as he walked through the bedroom door.

It all happened a few days ago. He was in charge of taking Clary out on a demon-hunting job that night. But after they finished off the demons, Alec was injured. There was nothing Clary could do to get the poison out of Alec, so she took him to Catarina at Beth Israel Hospital.

That was when Catarina told him he was pregnant.

He didn't quite believe it at first, because he was a male, and his boyfriend was supposedly sterile. But after some complicated explanation from Catarina, and an ultrasound, he finally believed the female warlock.

Alec started pacing in front of the bed. 'By the angel, what if Magnus didn't want the baby?' There was a frown on his face when he stopped moving.

Lost in his train of thoughts, Alec didn't hear someone entering the bedroom, and was startled when a pair of strong, but lightly muscled arms wrapped itself around his waist.

"I love you, darling."

Alec smiled when he felt Magnus's hot breath on his neck when the warlock whispered those words to him. "I love you too," he said, before turning around to see Magnus's tired, but smiling face.

"How was your day?" he asked.

"Bad," Magnus groaned. "Today's clients were troublesome."

"Hmmm…" Alec replied, although his head was elsewhere. He was still trying to compose himself, and be less nervous.

"Are you okay?" Magnus asked, full of concern. His thumb caressed Alec's cheek.

Alec looked at Magnus straight in the eyes. "I'm pregnant," he blurted out before his courage disappeared.

Magnus's hands fell to his sides, as he gaped at his boyfriend. Then, he doubled over and laughed. "That's a good one, Alexander." When he saw the look on Alec's face, he immediately sobered up. "You weren't joking, were you?"

Alec shook his head. He felt the tears that started to well in his eyes, and the lump in his throat. He was afraid that if he opened his mouth, he might cry. Magnus was not smiling, so he presumed that Magnus didn't want the baby.

He was wrong.

He did not expect Magnus to pick him up and spun him around before gently drop him on his feet.

"I didn't know how this happened, but this is wonderful," Magnus exclaimed, before kissing Alec gently on the lips. Then, he slipped his hand under Alec's shirt. "Our baby," he whispered, as he kissed Alec's neck.

Magnus's palm was warm, splayed over the small bump, and Alec loved it. He rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand before nodding. "I was…I was afraid that you wouldn't want it."

Magnus caressed Alec's stomach with his thumb. "I would never turn my back on you, Alexander," he said, connecting his forehead to Alec's.

Alec was overwhelmed by emotions. He shut his eyes, and this time, a tear slid down his face. He placed his hand on top of Magnus's, over his shirt, and said, "I love you so much, Magnus."

Magnus responded by capturing Alec's mouth in a deep kiss.

* * *

**A/N: **So...how badly did I fail with this chapter? orz Anyways, although I've written some other chapters for this series beforehand (since I have inspiration for them), I found my muse is lacking for some other alphabets... /shot So, if anyone has any prompt for me, or tell me what you want to read in future chapters, you can tell me in a review, or pm me :) I'm open to suggestions~ So yeah, review please? :D


	9. I - Injured

**Title: **I - Injured (part 2 of The Bane-Lightwood Family verse; please read chapter 6 for part 1)  
**Series: **Alphabet Soup Series  
**A/N: **Hi there~ Yes, I know I'm late at updating, but I have a perfectly good excuse! My friends decided to kidnap me for a week...haha I kind of got a bit depressed since my cousins all went home west malaysia, and I'm alone at home without anyone but myself to talk to (I'm not crazy though, I just talk to myself, a lot). Anyways, my friends decided to invite me to a week-long sleepover so that I'll be among human beings that I actually _talk_ to again. So yeah~ :D Anyways, I've never experienced severe memory loss or no anyone who has them, so I don't how they react or how they feel, so yeah...hopefully I captured the feelings well... I tried to imagine them, but with limited research, it's just impossible for me. Hope y'all like it nonetheless.**  
Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments.**

* * *

**Review reply:**

**Thank you so much to Anonymous, Anairafuji, and FantysmalAdorations for the lovely reviews :D**

* * *

Magnus was an emotional wreck by the time he arrived at the Institute. He had just returned home after a meeting with some clients, a couple of werewolves, when Jace called saying Alec was hurt, and the blonde didn't even bothered giving him any other explanations. Magnus stormed to the infirmary without waiting for anyone to show him the way.

It had been two weeks since Alec gave birth to Cecily, and the young nephilim insisted that he was healed enough to return to his duties as a shadowhunter. Magnus argued, saying what if Cecily was hungry and needed to be breastfeed? When they discovered that Alec could produce milk, both Catarina and Tessa advised him that it would be more nutritional for Cecily to be breastfeed, instead of using formula feeding. Alec countered by saying he had pumped enough milk to last Cecily the few hours that he would be away.

In the end, Magnus had to agree.

The warlock clenched his fists as he walked down the hallway to the infirmary. He shouldn't have agreed to quickly. He should have continued insisting, and not care if Alec was angry with him. When he saw Isabelle, he immediately called out her name.

She gave him a smile, although she still has her worried expression on her face. "Good, you're here," she said to him.

Magnus nodded. "How is he?"

"He's fine. Some burns, and internal bleeding, but Brother Enoch and the other Silent Brother had already fixed everything. It's just… he hit his head when he fell. We have to wait for him to wake up, to make sure there's no other damages."

Magnus nodded again, and sighed, before they entered the infirmary. Jace was sitting on a chair next to his parabatai, and Simon was sitting on the other bed. Both shadowhunter looked up when Magnus and Isabelle came in.

"About time you showed up," Jace smirked, but the smirk didn't reach his eyes. He stood up, and stretched before heading towards Magnus. He placed a hand on the warlock's shoulder. "Inform me when Alec wakes up," he said, before walking out of the infirmary, saying something about a much-needed shower.

Simon hopped off the bed he was sitting on, and said, "I'm gonna head off to the kitchen. Want anything?"

Magnus shook his head. Isabelle gave Simon a kiss, before telling him she would join him in the kitchen soon. After Simon left, the door closed behind him, Magnus took a seat on the chair Jace had just vacated. Then, he took Alec's hand, and held it tightly. Neither he nor Isabelle made a sound.

It lasted for a few moments, before Magnus asked, never turning his head away from Alec. "How's Cecily?"

"She's fine," Isabelle answered. She was sitting at the foot of Alec's bed. "We still have two bottles of the milk that Alec prepared, and mom has ordered me to buy baby formula just in case."

"Thank you," Magnus whispered.

Isabelle nodded. She could hear the pain in Magnus's voice, and decided the warlock needed to be alone with her brother. So, she stood up. She placed a hand on Magnus's shoulder, "We're family, and we will always help out when needed. We will also help out even if both of you insist that you don't need it." She winked at him, and it caused him to chuckle.

"I know. Again, thank you, Isabelle."

The younger Lightwood sibling gave him a smile before leaving the infirmary.

Magnus pressed his lips to Alec's knuckles. "You stupid, stupid Nephilim," he murmured. All his anger was long gone, and all that left was worry and fear. He caressed Alec's face with one hand, while still holding Alec's hand in the other. "You should have listened to me sometimes."

It was almost midnight when Isabelle checked in on them, with a plate of sandwiches in her hand. Alec was still unconscious. Isabelle gave him updates on Cecily. The baby had just been fed, and was now asleep in a crib in Alec's room.

Magnus nodded, and thanked Isabelle. She placed the plate on the bedside table beside Magnus, and sat at the foot of the bed. She stayed for a while, and they talked. After nearly half an hour, she left after telling Magnus that he could sleep on the other bed if he wanted to. Of course, knowing Magnus, he would remain at Alec's bedside the whole night.

* * *

Alec woke up with a groan when he felt the headache, and his body aching. He blinked, opening his eyes slowly. He was momentarily confused before realizing that he was in the Institute's infirmary. After sitting up, back resting against the headboard, he looked up at the clock on the wall, and groaned again. It was only three o'clock in the morning. But then again, he wondered how many hours had he been asleep. Or unconscious.

From the slightly opened door, he could hear the sound of a baby wailing. He frowned. There was no baby in the Institute, and if he remembered correctly, there were no visiting shadowhunters staying at the Institute currently. When the wails became louder, he let out a surprised shout. "Holy shit!" His felt something leaking out of his nipples, and when he looked down, his shirt was wet around that area.

Before he could pull up his shirt, Isabelle entered the infirmary with the crying baby in her hand. She gave him a big smile, "Oh, by the Angel, I'm so glad you're awake." She walked the short distance towards Alec's bed. "You need to feed your baby so that she'll stop crying, and everyone could get some sleep."

Alec looked at Isabelle, his jaw dropped. "My baby? Izzy… is this some kind of a joke?"

"Of course not." Isabelle paused, frowning. "Alec, what is the last thing you remembered?"

"Walking home from the Pandemonium Club after that redhead punched Jace's face."

Isabelle pursed her lips for a moment, before handing the baby to Alec. "Feed her while I get mom." When Alec gave her an incredulous look, she glared at him. "Don't tell me you couldn't. I could see that your shirt is wet from where the milk is leaking." Before Alec could argue, Isabelle stormed out of the infirmary in search for their mother.

Alec looked at the still-crying baby. She has his black hair, pale skin, and blue eyes. There were no doubts that she was his. Sighing, he pulled up his shirt. Surprisingly, readjusting the baby into a feeding position so that the baby could latch her mouth to one of his nipples came naturally, as if he had done this a lot before.

'I probably had,' he thought.

* * *

Alec unconsciously bit some of his fingernails after his mother left the infirmary with his baby. Apparently, after the talk with his mother, they figured that he has amnesia. However, they have to wait a few hours before a warlock, who was also a healer, could come to the Institute and determine when Alec's memories would return.

By the time Maryse and Alec finished talking, Cecily was already asleep. Maryse said she would take Cecily to her crib, and then call Magnus so the latter and Alec could talk.

Which led to the reason Alec was biting his fingernails.

Alec's breath hitched when the door opened, and a tall, tanned teen— _man_, with dark hair entered the infirmary. The man, Magnus, has yellow-green catlike eyes. He knew the man was a warlock; his mother has informed him about it beforehand. It was probably to ensure he wouldn't go into denial or get a panic attack. He let out a deep breath he didn't realize he was holding.

"So, you're my husband." It wasn't a question, but a statement. Alec looked at Magnus after he had taken a seat on the chair by his bedside.

Magnus nodded. "I am." His face showed no emotions, probably trying not to overwhelm Alec. "Maryse informed me that you didn't remember anything from the last year to the current date."

"Yes." He stared at Magnus, trying to remember, but there was nothing. "I'm sorry."

"There is no need for apologies," Magnus said, unconsciously clenching his fists. He could feel his anger bubbling inside him once more. "You're a shadowhunter, and you have your duties."

"Despite that, I am truly sorry. It must hurt when the person you love doesn't remember you."

Magnus closed his eyes for a moment, fighting the urge to touch Alec. When he opened them again, he found that Alec's blue eyes were still on him. "Regardless, I can't wrap you up in a bubble and keep you from doing your job." He let out a laugh, but it sounded hollow.

Alec felt like placing a hand on Magnus's, but fought against it. He still didn't remember the warlock, even if they're married to one another.

"Do you wish to remain here, if your memories have not yet return, or would you like to go home?"

Alec was caught by surprise when Magnus asked him that out of the blue. "I…" he didn't know what to say. Some parts of him wanted to stay at the Institute, where everything was familiar, but some parts of him knew it wouldn't be fair for Magnus. Especially since that would mean Cecily will have to stay at the Institute with him.

"You don't have to decide now," Magnus said, as he stood up. "Why don't you sleep on it? I would still be here in the morning."

Alec nodded, and lay down on the bed again. It didn't take long for him to drift back to sleep.

* * *

"Welcome home," Magnus said, with a grin that didn't quite reach his eyes, as he led Alec into their apartment while holding Cecily against his shoulder. It was almost ten at night when they arrived.

Earlier that day, Catarina had come by the Institute before her afternoon shift started at Beth Israel Hospital. After a few test, it was determined that Alec had post-traumatic amnesia, and she told them that Alec's memories would most likely to return slowly within the day, or the longest would be more than a month. She had also encouraged Alec to return with Magnus to their own apartment. She told them that being surrounded by familiar objects, photographs, or smells might help Alec to regain his memories faster.

Magnus told Alec to think about it, before he left with Catarina that morning. He promised to return to the Institute in the evening, and Alec could tell him his decision then.

Alec closed the door behind him. He looked around at the familiar yet unfamiliar space. Earlier that day, some of his memories had returned, although not as much as he preferred. He remembered going to Magnus's apartment during the party, how it looked like then, although it looked different now without the crowd. He remembered going back to the apartment to say thank you for saving him, remembered asking Magnus out, and remembered having his first kiss there.

Suddenly, a pang of sadness and frustration hit him. He wanted so badly to remember. Alec jumped slightly, startled by Magnus's voice.

"Are you okay? This is not overwhelming you, is it?"

Alec shook his head. "No. Just… I was just lost in thoughts."

Magnus nodded. Then, he gave Alec a smile. "Come on, I'll give you the tour."

"Sure," Alec returned the smile. He half-listened as Magnus talked while showing him around. He was busy looking at all the pictures that decorated the walls and on some of the cabinets in the living room. He… they looked really happy, he mused.

When they arrived into the bedroom, Cecily started to squirm in Magnus's arms, and her finger in her mouth.

"Is she hungry?" Alec asked.

Magnus nodded. "Yeah. It's almost her feeding time."

Alec sat on the bed, and Magnus smiled when he saw that Alec was sitting on his own side of the bed. The warlock passed their daughter into Alec's arms.

"Uhm…" Alec looked at Magnus uncomfortably. His face was slightly red. "I know you must have seen me naked a lot before but…" he pursed his lips. "Could you…"

Magnus nodded his head understandingly. "I'll be in the kitchen."

Before Magnus left, Alec said, "I'm sorry."

Magnus paused by the doorway, and turned towards Alec. "It's fine. Right now, I'm like a stranger to you."

Alec didn't know why, but he felt slightly guilty by that statement. He was glad though, that Magnus didn't notice it. After Magnus left, he pulled up his shirt, and expertly breastfed Cecily. He looked at his daughter, and sighed. "I wish my memories will return more quickly," he said. "This situation is not fair to you, little one, and it's not fair to your father either."

Unbeknownst to Alec, Magnus was outside the door, and hear what Alec had said. He sighed, and decided to return to the kitchen with the cup of tea he made for Alec.

* * *

An hour has passed since Alec started nursing Cecily. He burped her, before placing her in the crib so she could continue sleeping. He was about to search for Magnus when he remembered the photo album he saw on the bedside table.

He returned to his place on the bed, and took the album. He smiled, recognizing the handwriting on the cover of the photo album. It was Isabelle's handwriting.

_'The Beginning of the Bane-Lightwood Family'_

Alec's eyes widened at the photos inside. On each pages, there were dates, and notes written beside the photos. He looked in awe at every photo, which started when he was two months pregnant. He traced his hand over the photos. He could feel the tears welling in his eyes, or the tightness in his throat when he got to the photos during his wedding ceremony. He turned the pages again, and at one point, he laughed out loud looking at the photo where he and Jace cuddled on the couch in the living room. When he was done, he rubbed his eyes, erasing all telltale signs of tears.

He stood up, and decided to look for Magnus. He found the warlock sitting on the couch in the living room.

"Hey," he said, as he took a seat on the empty space next to Magnus.

"Hey," Magnus replied. "Cecily's asleep?"

He nodded. "I saw the photo album Izzy compiled."

"That was a gift she gave after Cecily was born."

Silence fell between them, and for some reason, it made Alec frustrated. Unconsciously, he clenched his fists in his lap.

"I'll sleep in one of the guest rooms tonight," Magnus said out of the blue.

Alec looked at Magnus immediately, his eyes widened in surprise. "That's not necessary," he found himself saying. "At this point, I already know I like you."

"But at this point, the latest thing you remembered were our first date. That's still a long way before you're comfortable with sleeping on the same bed with me."

"It doesn't matter." Alec hesitated at first, before reaching for Magnus's face with one hand, and stroke Magnus's cheek with his thumb. "I like you, and by tomorrow, I might recover all my memories anyways. There's no reason for you to sleep elsewhere." He decided to be bold, and leaned forward to kiss Magnus.

It took Magnus by surprise at first, before he decided to respond to the kiss. His hands were tangled in Alec's hair, as he pulled Alec closer, deepening the kiss. Surprised, Alec's mouth opened slightly, and Magnus took that chance to slip his tongue inside the familiar wet cavern. While he explored the mouth that he has tasted a million times before, he pushed Alec down gently, so that now, he lay on top of the younger man.

One of Magnus hands slipped under Alec's shirt, while the other touched the bulge in Alec's pants. A gasp escaped Alec's throat, before his eyes widened and his body stiffened.

Realizing what was happening, Magnus pulled away from his spouse. "I'm sorry. You're not ready for that yet." Before Alec could say anything, Magnus stood up. "I'm going to take a shower. I really smell right now," he said. Without looking at Alec, he continued, "You can find your sleepwear in our wardrobe, if you want to change." He didn't see the hurt look in Alec's eyes when he left.

Magnus spent a long time in the shower, and by the time he returned to their bedroom, Alec was already asleep. There was also a note on Magnus's bedside table, stating that there were a few bottles of freshly pumped milk in the refrigerator, in case Magnus was awake when it was time to nurse Cecily.

* * *

Alec groaned when he woke up, and frowned when he found Magnus's side of the bed empty. He went off the bed, and found a note, saying Cecily has already been fed. He looked at the clock; it was only five minutes after eight.

When he walked out of the bedroom, he expected to find Magnus somewhere in the kitchen, drinking coffee or something. He didn't expect to find Magnus in living room, on the couch, sleeping, covered with only a blanket. There was a sad smile on Alec's face. Last night must have been hard for Magnus, trying to sleep without cuddling against Alec, and keeping his hands to himself.

Alec sighed, and knelt on the floor next to where Magnus's head lay on the arm of the couch. He smiled, looking at Magnus's beautiful face, his perfect sun-kissed skin, while stroking Magnus's hair with his fingers. His memories had returned, though not all but enough to make him remember how much he loved the man in front of him.

He kissed Magnus's hair, inhaling the familiar scent of sandalwood shampoo. Then, he proceeded to kissing Magnus's forehead, before kissing his temple. Magnus stirred, and Alec pulled back before he could peck the latter on the lips.

Magnus's eyes fluttered opened. "Hmm, I could get used to waking like this every morning." His eyes fell on Alec's. "Good morning. I'm guessing this special wake up call meant you've recovered your memories."

"Some," Alec shrugged.

Alec stood up, while Magnus sat up properly on the couch. Then, he sat on Magnus's lap, resting his head on Magnus's shoulder. He took Magnus's hand, and began drawing random circles on the back of Magnus's hand.

"Not that I'm complaining, but this couch is big enough for the two of us, y'know?" Magnus sounded amused.

"I know." He let go of Magnus's hand, and turned, burying his head in Magnus's shoulder. He inhaled; the smell of sandalwood mixed with Magnus natural body odor filled his nose. "I'm sorry for being so stubborn, and then losing my memories because I injured myself," he murmured.

Magnus circled his arms around Alec's waist, and pulled Alec closer against his body. "Oh, Alexander," he whispered.

Alec pressed his lips on Magnus's shoulder; trailing light kisses on the bare skin of Magnus's shoulder and neck. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, darling," he murmured. "Don't ever scare me that way again."

"I can't promise this won't ever happen again, but I'll try," he said sincerely, looking straight in Magnus's eyes.

Magnus smile. "I think I deserve an 'I'm sorry' gift after the stunt you pulled." Alec looked at Magnus confusedly, before he tangled his hands in Alec's hair, pulling the younger man towards him, and captured Alec's mouth in a kiss.

* * *

**A/N: So, how was it? Please review :D (*cough*yes, I am shamelessly begging lol)**


	10. J - Jealousy

**Title: **J - Jealousy  
**Series: **Alphabet Soup Series  
**A/N: **It was supposed to be funny! ;w; Sorry for the late update… I was supposed to finish this on the last week of August, but I was busy hanging out with my friends and then, I went on an unplanned vacation with my family and I didn't bring my laptop. And when I came back in September, well, there's so many things to do. I did this potluck thing with my friends, and we had an unplanned sleepover. Then, we have this small family gathering thing for my parents and like damnit; I hate being the eldest kid. I have to be the "responsible" one. Anyways, yeah, enough ranting from me. Please enjoy the chapter. I promise the next chapter will be longer, and better **  
Summary: There were times when Magnus hated Chairman Meow  
Disclaimer: **I do not own The Mortal Instruments.

* * *

**Reviewers:**

**Thank you to everyone who took their time to review~ *give everyone lots of hearts and cookies!* :D**

* * *

**(1) Half empty**

Magnus stirred in his sleep, and he unconsciously furrowed his eyebrows when he felt the other side of the bed was empty. His eyes fluttered open, and he frowned when he saw that Alec was not there. He ran a hand down his face before he sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed.

There was no sound of the shower or tap water running, so he knew Alec was not in the bathroom. Besides that, the bedroom door was slightly opened, when it should be completely closed and locked. Knowing where his boyfriend went, Magnus grumbled under his breath about 'stupid cat' as he stood up and made his way out of the bedroom.

His frown grew bigger and bigger when he heard the sound of Alec's laughter coming from the kitchen. "Alexander," he called out, standing by the kitchen's doorway.

Alec was sitting on the floor, next to Chairman Meow, who was eating. Alec held a mug of coffee in one hand, and the other was stroking Chairman Meow's fur. He looked up, and smiled when he heard Magnus's voice.

"Hey," Alec said, as he stood up. He placed the mug on the table, before making his way to Magnus. Then, he gave Magnus a peck on the lips. He chuckled when Magnus's arms were wrapped around his waist, and the latter pulled their body closer. "You're so clingy this morning," he told Magnus, when the warlock nuzzled his head into the crook of his neck.

"I missed you this morning. You were gone when I woke up."

"Chairman needed to eat."

"Screw Chairman. I hate waking up without you."

"I'd rather not. I'm not that kinky."

Magnus pulled away from Alec, and stared at his boyfriend with raised eyebrows. "Okay, where is the real Alexander?"

Alec laughed, and planted another kiss on Magnus's lips. "I promise I'll wait for you to wake up before leaving the bed."

"I'll hold you to that," Magnus grinned. After that, Magnus made sure that Chairman Meow's food bowl was magically filled in the morning, so that he won't be deprived of his Alexander's presence.

* * *

**(2) Cuddling**

Magnus was soaked wet when he arrived home. He was making his way to the bedroom, but stopped halfway when he saw the sleeping Alec on the living room couch. A soft smile appeared on his lips. He would always be in awe when he watched his boyfriend, knowing the new life within his boyfriend was growing everyday. Alec was now large with their child, just over seven months pregnant.

Magnus had a sudden urge to take Alec in his embrace; his arms around Alec, and the latter's head resting against his chest. But he was wet, and he smelled bad, so he decided to take a quick shower. Once he was done, Magnus was humming cheerfully to himself, until he saw the sight in the living room. A low growl escaped his throat. His Alexander was cuddling with Chairman Meow.

The Chairman lifted up his head when he saw his master standing next to the couch. Magnus could have sworn his cat was giving him a smirk. He hissed at the Chairman, but the cat still wouldn't go away. After awhile, all of Magnus's hisses and growls caused Alec to wake up from his nap.

"Hey," Alec yawned, as he sat up straight, with Magnus's help. "I didn't hear you come in."

Magnus sat next to Alec. By now, Chairman Meow had already gone off somewhere. "You were sleeping, so I made sure I was quiet."

"Hmm," Alec said, as he rested his head against Magnus's chest. Automatically, Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec. "Why were you growling?"

"You heard that, huh?" Magnus chuckled.

Alec tilted his head up, to look at Magnus. "Of course I did."

"Chairman Meow was cuddling with you."

Alec arched an eyebrow. "Don't tell me…you were jealous?"

"The Chairman was smirking at me too, mocking me. He knew only I can cuddle with you," Magnus whined.

Alec gave Magnus an amused look, before he laughed. "I promise I won't cuddle with Chairman anymore." At that moment, Alec and Magnus could feel a small kick where one of Magnus's hands was rested on Alec's mound. The corner of Alec's mouth twitched.

"Look, even the baby agreed," Magnus pointed out.

Alec could only shake his head. Then, he tugged on Magnus's shirt. Knowing what Alec wanted, Magnus bent and kissed Alec full on the lips. When they parted, Magnus rested his chin on Alec's head, and gently caressed the latter's distended stomach. Alec gave a satisfied purr, and closed his eyes. The couple stayed on the couch, cuddling, until both fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: So, how was it? Please give me feedbacks~ :D**


	11. K - Kisses

**Title: **K - Kisses  
**Series: **Alphabet Soup Series  
**A/N: **I am so sorry for updating so late! Uni commenced four weeks ago, and life has been hectic for me since Day 1 of the new semester. I had to cut what would have been two-pages worth of the chapter, since I didn't have a chance to finish the chapter otherwise. Better short than nothing, right? I also tried to make this as sweet as possible to compensate. So...enjoy! :)**  
Summary: If there is one thing Magnus and Alec love more than sex, it is the kisses they shared.  
Disclaimer: **I do not own The Mortal Instruments.

* * *

**(1) Kiss on the Forehead**

Magnus frowned when he woke up, and Alec was not at his side of the bed. When he glanced at their digital clock, his frown deepened. Alec was never a morning person. He swung his legs over the side of the bed, and sat down while wiping his face with one hand. The door was slightly opened, so he knew Alec must have went outside. He stood up, and walked out the bedroom.

At first, he thought Alec would be in the kitchen for a drink, or sitting in the living room. He was wrong. While walking along the hallway, he could hear a retching sound from the bathroom near one of the guest room, furthest from his and Alec's bedroom. He sighed, and fastened his pace.

The sight that greeted him when the bathroom door swung open was Alec kneeling by the toilet bowl, retching and vomiting. In two big strides, he was kneeling next to his boyfriend.

"Oh darling," Magnus whispered, while rubbing Alec's back. "I wish you would let me help you go through this."

"Sorry," Alec apologized when he was done. Magnus passed him a glass of water and a kerchief, which he gladly accepted, and gargled before wiping his mouth with the kerchief. He leaned into Magnus's open arms, resting his head against Magnus's chest. "I didn't want to burden you."

Magnus wrapped one hand around Alec, pulling him closer, while another hand rested carefully on Alec's still-flat stomach. "You will never be a burden to me, Alexander."

A playful smile appeared on Alec's face. "You say that now, but you'll change your mind when you have to deal with a very hormonal me."

Magnus can't help but laugh out loud. "Oh darling, you can scream at me all you want, you can make lots of irrational demands, and I will still love you."

Alec chuckled, and Magnus pressed a light kiss on his forehead.

* * *

**(2) Kiss on the Stomach**

It was two in the afternoon when Magnus returned home from an appointment, and Alec was stretched out on the couch while reading a book. The young shadowhunter was still feeling too sick to go out or do anything. He grinned when he saw the reading glasses on Alec's face. The younger teen had always despised wearing them.

"I'm home," he announced, walking towards the couch, Chairman Meow trailing behind him.

"Welcome home," Alec told him, as he sat up so that Magnus could sit beside him.

"Were you bored?" Magnus asked. He knew it was hard for Alec to stay home and do nothing. But the first trimester was hard on the younger teen, and he barely could walk long distances.

"I have my books, and Izzy and Jace visited earlier."

"That's great. I hope your brother didn't touch anything."

Alec rolled his eyes. Then, he asked, "How was your day?"

Magnus let out a sigh, before he laid his head on Alec's lap, and his legs dangled over the arm of the couch. Before he started telling his tale, he pressed a gentle kiss over Alec's eleven-weeks pregnant belly. "Hello, little one," he whispered.

The young shadowhunter couldn't help but smile. He caressed Magnus's hair as the warlock started ranting about his clients. That was how Alec and Magnus spent their afternoon, with Chairman Meow sleeping happily by Alec's feet.

* * *

**(3) Kiss on the Shoulder**

When Magnus woke up, Alec was already awake. However, he decided to pretend to still be asleep, and stare at his oblivious boyfriend. His darling Alexander was standing in front of their full-length mirror located right next to their wardrobe, and Alec had both hands cupping his abdomen. Alec looked like he was in awe. He could hear Alec say:

"Hey baby. Now that you're making your presence known, it feels more real." Alec caressed the slight swell of his stomach, blushing slightly. "I'm not…I'm not good at this emotional stuff, and I… I'm afraid that I might not be a very good dad but—" Alec didn't get to finish his sentence, because a pair of lightly-muscled arms was wrapped around his waist.

Magnus, unable to keep pretending, had quietly crept behind Alec. He rested his chin on Alec's shoulder, before whispering in his ear, "You _will_ make a good dad, Alexander. The way you're always looking out for Isabelle and Jace is the proof that you can be a great parent." He placed his hand over Alec's, which was resting on the slight bump, before placing a kiss on Alec's shoulder. "I love you, darling."

* * *

**(4) Kiss on the Hand**

Magnus and Alec were having dinner at some fancy French restaurant in Manhattan that night. Now that he was finally in his second trimester, the smell of some food has stopped making him nauseous. His fifteen-weeks bump also could still be easily hidden under his loose, black knitted sweater.

"Why are we eating here, Magnus?" Alec asked, after the waiter took their order. He knew how expensive it would be to eat there.

"Can't I just do something special for you?"

"Magnus…"

"Alright, alright…" Magnus reached for the pocket sewn inside his coat, and took out a dark blue velvet ring box.

Alec's eyes widened when he saw. He was really surprised. He knew Magnus would've loved to make a big fuss over something like this. A candlelight dinner, a string quartet by the table to make the mood more romantic, and everyone's attention on them as the warlock proposed. But there was none of that, and he was too curious not to ask. Magnus's answer caused tears to well up in his eyes.

Magnus had look directly at Alec, when he answered. "I knew you hated all the attention on you, and I knew the only one attention you want is mine. I love you so much, Alec, and I would never do anything to make you uncomfortable. At least, not on a special day." After a moment's pause, he opened the ring box. "Therefore, Alexander Gideon Lightwood, will you do me the honor of accepting my hand in marriage?"

Alec blushed, brushing away the tears in his eyes with the back of his hand. Then, he looked at Magnus with a smile. "Yes, I will."

Magnus, with a big grin, took Alec's left hand, and placed the engagement ring on Alec's ring finger. After that, he gently kissed Alec's knuckles. "You've made me the happiest man alive, Alexander," he whispered, while looking at his blue-eyed boyfriend with eyes full of love.

* * *

**A/N: **So, how was it? Reviews would be appreciated :D


End file.
